Bellarke University AU
by Whatswrongwithalittlechoas
Summary: You're really annoying but we have a mutual friend so i'll be reasonable. You live above me and i'm going to kill you if you don't stop throwing parties on Saturday nights. Truth or dare? Please don't tell anyone you saw me cry. Oh god My ex just crashed the party please help me. AU's made into a story!
1. Moving Day

University Bellarke AU

Chapter 1- Moving Day

 **Hey guys! This is my new fic... enjoy!**

 **In this fic, I have altered their ages slightly. (hope thats okay! :P)**

 **Bellamy, Murphy and Miller are 21 years old.**

 **Clarke, Raven, Jasper, Monty, Wells and Finn are 18.**

 **Octavia is 17**

 **Lincoln is 19.**

Clarke.

" _Where are you? And I'm so sorry, I cannot sleep, I cannot dream tonight."_ Clarke's favourite blink-182 song flowed through the speakers of her headphones on the drive to her new school. She watched the rain fall lazily to the concrete road, wishing she could be with _anyone_ else. Especially her boyfriend, Finn and her best friend Wells. She would have loved that, being with the two people she loved most in the world.

Her mother had insisted on driving Clarke to her first day of college, much to Clarke's annoyance. She even would have preferred driving herself and taking her time to get to know her new roommate without her mother fussing around them and she couldn't bear the thought of the meal she knew her mother would insist on.

It's not that Clarke didn't love her mother, it was that Clarke didn't particularly like her mother. I mean, wasn't she the reason her father wasn't here on her "special" day? And why did she try so damn hard? Couldn't she just let it go?

Clarke's mother, Abby Griffin, pulled into the parking lot of the dorms Clarke would soon call home. She glanced over at Clarke and gave her an encouraging smile. Clarke gave a half-hearted smile in return and pulled her headphones out her ears, grabbing the backpack from the car floor and throwing it over her shoulder.

"Don't you want to grab a few boxes?" Abby asked when Clarke walked straight past her and into the foyer of the dorms.

"Nah, I want to go in first. Introduce myself." She replied briefly. Clarke scanned the door with her pass and walked into the foyer. A girl with flowing black hair walked past Clarke with a smug grin and a wink. Clarke looked at her confused, but the girl just laughed and was gone as quickly as she came. She watched the girl bounce down the road, her hair blowing in the wind behind her, with a skip in her step.

The building wasn't the cleanest, and it was in desperate need of some TLC. But Clarke found herself smiling at the broken down elevator and peeling wallpaper. It wasn't perfect. And that was perfect for Clarke. She'd spend her whole life with pristine living conditions and a perfectionist mother. This place didn't have either, and that pleased Clarke. As her mother was a doctor, you would expect Abby to occasionally miss cleaning days with busy work schedules, but no. Never. She got worse after Clarke's dad passed. Clarke wanted to spend her days locked in her room drawing for hours or blasting music so loud she couldn't hear herself think, but she was usually interrupted by Abby coming into her room with a hoover and a feather duster. Clarke was empathetic for her mother, but she was hurting too. She needed her mother in those soul destroying months. Not Dettol cleaning spray.

She started for the stairs, taking two at a time as she ran to the second floor, her mother (carrying a box full of Clarke's painting supplies) only a few steps behind her. Clarke was so eager to get to her dorm, and to start her new life, she didn't notice a hurtling blurry image come smacking into her on the second floor. Clarke lost her balance and began to fall from the impact but strong arms that were very obviously not her mothers, came out and grabbed her shoulders, steadying her. She looked up to the intruders face and was momentarily stunned. _Woah._

Turned out the blurry image was a guy. And not just any guy. A seriously hot guy. He had tan olive toned skin and deep brown eyes that looked frantically at her. Scattered lazily across the strangers nose were freckles like constellations, which Clarke seriously enjoyed looking at. He had thick dark brown hair that had curled messily in the falling rain. Guilt spilled over her insides, making her feel sick to her stomach. She shouldn't be thinking these things, especially when she was dating Finn.

The stranger looked into Clarke's eyes for a moment, trying to catch his breath. Considering the speed he came hurtling down the stairs, she couldn't blame him for being out of breath. He looked behind Clarke where she guessed her mother was looking at him questioningly. He noticed his arms still touching Clarke's shoulders and quickly pulled them away.

"Sorry about that." The stranger spoke. His voice was different than she expected, it was soothing like honey, and deep like the river she and Wells used to play in as kids. She internally kicked herself.

"No problem." She replied easily and found her feet moving her involuntarily away from the beautiful stranger.

"Moving day?" he asked. She turned but realised the question wasn't directed towards her. Abby smiled at him and tucked a stray piece of hair out of her face, balancing the box on one arm. Clarke rolled her eyes, even her own mother was attracted to this guy.

"Yes. My daughter's." She explained. The boy looked to Clarke and gave her a half smile.

"Weird question, but have any of you lovely ladies seen a girl walk out of here? Black hair? Kinda short? Looks like she just got away with murder?" he directed the question at Clarke and she gave a secret smile. She thought instantly to the girl she'd past on the way into the dorms and felt weirdly obligated not to tell him what she'd seen. But the boy groaned at Clarke's smile and walked towards her.

"What direction did she go in?" He basically begged. "And what did she promise you to not to say anything?" Clarke laughed and his gaze softened.

"We saw a young girl walk past on our way in. She only looked a year or so younger than Clarke. She went in the direction of the coffee shop." Clarke's mother told him. The boy smiled at Clarke and turned to Abby.

"Thank you, mam. Sorry to bother you." He nodded politely at them and went to thunder down the stairs again.

"What did she take?" She called after him.

"Clarke!" Abby whispered at her angrily but she ignored her. The boy turned with a wicked grin on his face.

"My wallet and car keys. This won't end well." Clarke fought a smile and a tiny twinge of jealously. But she shut down that feeling almost instantly.

She turned to room 7B and placed her key into the slot.

"I'm Bellamy, we're neighbours." The boy said to the back of her head, but when she turned around again, he was gone.


	2. The Roommate

Chapter 2 – The Roommate

Clarke

She entered her dorm room and smiled. It was perfect. The dorms were not owned by the Uni, and were far more expensive, but had much larger living spaces and were far more habitable than the tiny one bedroom dorms she'd looked into. These dorms were really very small flats. Because they were expensive, she got paired with a roommate. Clarke wasn't nervous to have a roommate, she was nervous that her mum would say something embarrassing. Or wouldn't leave. Or would cry.

The door opened into a living room/kitchen combo which was reasonably sized. To the left were two wooden doors. And to the right one wooden door, she guessed that they were the bedrooms and bathroom. Out of one of the doors on the left side, a girl appeared.

"Hello!" she greeted happily, and approached Clarke with a brilliant smile. The girl was absolutely gorgeous. Seriously, did they put something into the water here? She had long brown hair, pulled back into a sleek pony tail. Her brown eyes were warm and trusting and her smile kind. Clarke smiled back, holding out her hand to shake.

"Hi. It's nice to meet you! I'm Clarke." she introduced. The girl laughed and shook her hand.

"I'm Raven. Mechanical engineering."

"Pre-med." Clarke replied and the girls laughed nervously.

"I picked out this room, I hope that's okay. My stuff is mostly packed, I don't live far so I managed to get here super early," Raven explained.

"No, that's okay. Is this my room?" Clarke walked over to the right room and opened the door. The room was very small holding only a built in wardrobe and a double bed.

"It's not much, but it'll soon be home." Raven said behind her and Clarke smiled at her, thinking the exact same thing.

Raven helped Clarke unload her truck, carrying her boxes up the flight of stairs and putting them into her room. Abby talked to Raven the whole time, well, _questioned_ Raven the whole time. It bothered Clarke and at one point she whispered "sorry" behind Abby's back to Raven who rolled her eyes and tried hard not to laugh. Clarke could tell almost instantly that they would get along.

When everything was in Clarke's room, all that was left was for her to unpack which she explained to her mother on the drive up that she wouldn't need any help with. Abby gave her a watery smile.

"Are you sure you don't want any help, sweetie?"

"I'm very sure. Thanks for your help." Clarke told her mum, "And thanks for driving me." She said out of politeness.

"Oh, it's no problem. Would you like to grab a bite to eat before I go? We could go to a nice Italian place, I know it's your favourite." Abby bribed for more time with her daughter but Clarke had already made up her mind.

"I'm sorry mum, I have a lot to be getting on with. But call me when you're home safe and I'll talk to you every day." Clarke walked her mum down the stairs and waited with her until her taxi came. (Another reason why she thought it would be better if she drove herself.) She hugged Abby goodbye and kissed her on the cheek. Abby cried and Clarke faked fighting back tears. It made her feel guilty, but she tried to shut down the feeling quickly. She _was_ sad. But this move would be good. Sure, she didn't have to move so far away. But still.

When the black taxi cab pulled out of the street, she finally felt the pressure leave her, making her feel a lot lighter.

She went back into her dorm and Raven helped her unpack all of her clothes and they pulled together the kitchen, living room and bathroom appliances they'd brought and started to organise the small dorm. She texted Finn, letting him know she was getting settled in and showed Raven where she wanted to store her shoes. The whole time they were unpacking, they were chatting continuously, getting to know one another. Raven told stories that made Clarke laugh so hard she felt her eyes prickle with tears and a six pack form in her stomach. Raven was a complete badass, and the life she lived was so adventurous and bold, Clarke felt jealous just thinking about it. It was the kind of life she would have loved to live.

The girls, tired from their day, ordered dominos and watched a movie (curtesy of Raven) snuggled in blankets, wrapped in the warm thoughts of new friendships and beginnings. Until the music started.

"What is that?" Clarke wondered, looking at the ceiling where she the music was coming from. It was loud and booming, like party music. Before she knew it, she could hear the occasional shriek of laughter. She looked to Raven who just rolled her eyes.

"It's a college welcome party, most probably." She replied, her voice laced with annoyance. Clarke nodded, it did sound like that. "Come to think of it, it's probably Bellamy." The name of the beautiful guy on the stairs caught her attention.

"Bellamy?" She asked. Raven didn't even look up.

"Yeah, Bellamy Blake. He lives above us. I knew him in high school. He was two years above." Raven explained and Clarke nodded. Why was she so interested anyway?

"Does he host a lot of parties?" she found herself asking anyway.

"Yeah. He's kind of an idiot. And a bit of a hothead. But he's actually a really great guy when you get passed that part." Raven spoke with admiration, which made Clarke think there was more to the story.

"Hmm." She replied absentmindedly.

"Anyway," Raven said, standing up and stretching. "I'm going to bed. Are we still on for pancakes at the coffee shop tomorrow morning?"

"Yeah sounds good. I'm looking forward to someone showing me around as well."

"Absolutely. And we should go out tomorrow night, I can introduce you to a few people, you in?" Raven offered. Clarke didn't usually go out, but she found herself nodding.

"Yeah. Yeah, sounds like a plan." She replied with an excited smile. Before Raven reached her bedroom, Clarke called her name. Raven turned.

"It was great to meet you," Clarke told her.

"The pleasure was all mine." Raven replied with honestly in her voice.


	3. Coffee Shop Soundtrack

Chapter 3 – Coffee Shop Soundtrack

Clarke

Clarke didn't sleep well on her first night away from home. And it wasn't because she was home sick. It was because of the pounding in her head curtesy of Bellamy Blake's party that didn't end until well after four in the morning. She tossed and turned, over tired with the nerves and anxiety of the move. She tossed and turned, willing to kill Bellamy Blake for an hours sleep before the police found her. After three in the morning, when the party died down she still had to listen to what she assumed was moving furniture and a drunken argument about something between the same soothing voice and a female voice. This went on until five in the morning. After that, she got the pleasure of listening to Nirvana blast straight through her ceiling from what she assumed was Bellamy's room.

When the noise ended at quarter to six, Clarke was too overtired to sleep, so she pulled herself out of bed and wandered into the bathroom, cautious not to wake Raven. She looked into the mirror overlooking the sink and groaned at her appearance. Thanks to Bellamy, she had large purple bags under her blue eyes. Great. Her blonde hair was in a curly mess, thanks to the rain the previous day, and sticking up in every direction from tossing and turning all night. She looked herself in the eyes, and found that they still looked as sad. But Clarke was a very brave person, and she would not be weakened anytime soon. She would be and was fighting through the sadness of her father's passing the previous year. But the dull ache that ran through her veins was still predominant. She wasn't sure when the ache would finally simmer to something liveable. But she also didn't want to forget the ache. It reminded her of how strong she was to push through. She smiled at her reflection and grimaced when it didn't reach her eyes.

She showered quickly, before pulling on a pair of skinny jeans and a knitted jumper. She coated her blonde eyelashes with a small amount of mascara and ran black eyeliner across her waterline. To complete her casual look, she pulled a beanie out of her closet and pulled it over her messy curls. _Well,_ she thought, _it doesn't get much better than this._

Raven woke only an hour or so later. When she was dressed and ready the girls locked up their apartment and started down the stairs. Clarke couldn't help but glance around, or walk a little slower than usual, so she could bump into Bellamy again. She had a thing or two on her mind she would like to let him know, and it wouldn't be very pretty.

"Did you hear all that noise last night?" Clarke asked Raven as they piled into her truck. It wasn't a long walk to the coffee house, but the rain was falling heavily. Raven switched the radio station to classic rock before answering.

"Yeah. But it wasn't too bad. It finished at about 3am. But I suppose it's a welcome party, I expected worse." Raven replied. Clarke put the car into drive and Raven directed her to the coffee house.

"Yeah, but then there was arguing for a few hours, then music blasting until, like, six in the morning." Raven frowned.

"Oh. I didn't hear that actually." Clarke figured her room was directly beneath Bellamy's.

They ran inside the coffee shop, not wanting to get soaked by the rain. The coffee shop was basically empty, only a few people turning when the bell chimed as they walked in. A man stood leaning against the counter, flirting with the barista and when he turned lazily, she realised it was the very man himself, Bellamy Blake. His eyes opened slightly wider when he recognised Clarke, and when he saw Raven a magnificent smile lit up his entire face.

"Raven! How long has it been?" He greeted warmly, and pulled her in for an embrace.

Bellamy

When Bellamy Blake woke at seven am after only an hours sleep, his head was _pounding._ God, the previous night was such a blur. He remembered drinking with Miller, Murphy and Atom, he remembered lots of people he didn't recognise flowing into his apartment, he remembered thinking that his apartment needed a change by moving furniture and he remembered having an argument with his little sister, Octavia. He walked into his kitchen to grab some medicine for his pounding head but realised it was absolutely trashed. He sighed in defeat. He wandered into his living room and saw a passed out Miller lying on his couch with his mouth wide open and naked. He groaned and grabbed his leather jacket off the back of a chair and left his apartment without looking back. His mess would still be there when he got home. Octavia wouldn't help him this time.

He was pleased to find his car keys and wallet were back inside his jacket pocket, and he smiled fondly when he remembered chasing his little sister down the street, trying to get his stuff back. As annoying as she was, he loved her deeply. She was a great kid, feisty and brave, despite what she'd been through, just like her mother.

As he was remembering the previous day, he remembered the girl he met on the stairs. She was gorgeous, that was obvious enough. Her golden hair flowing in curls down her back, her piercing blue eyes bright and haunting. He thought she was just another pretty face until she called him back, her eyes knowing. She knew exactly where Octavia went, saw the frantic look in his eyes, and decided not to tell him anything. It made him smirk when he remembered the look on her face when her mother (he assumed) told her off for being rude. But he liked to see her fiery side. And he hoped he'd see her again soon.

He couldn't help but look at her door when he walked past it, wondering if she was in there. He stopped himself in his tracks. He didn't even know this girl. Why the hell did he care?

It was beginning to rain as he walked to the coffee shop, so he pulled his hood up and carried on. He didn't feel like driving, the fresh air was doing wonders for his headache. It was only a five minute walk. He entered and saw the barista he flirted with occasionally making coffee for an elderly man on his daily morning walk. She was chatting politely with the man while making his coffee but when she saw Bellamy, she gave him a flirtatious smile. He wasn't really in the mood, but he gave a half-hearted smile in return. Why couldn't Jasper work the Saturday morning shift? When the man left he greeted Kendall.

"Morning, sunshine." He said and ordered his coffee.

"And how are you this morning, Bell? You're looking a little rough." She said with a laugh and passed him his coffee. It was fairly empty, with only a few people sitting with a coffee and breakfast muffin, reading the newspaper or on their laptops.

"Yeah." He agreed gruffly, handing Kendall money. "Busy night. Don't really remember much." He laughed and took a sip of his coffee.

"Well you're going to have to invite me to one of these infamous parties, Bellamy Blake, so I can see for myself." Kendall scolded playfully, her hands on her slim waist. Bellamy laughed.

"Maybe next time, Kendall." He took another sip of his coffee. "So, how have you been?" As he was asking her, the door chimed open behind him and he turned to see who it was. The girl from yesterday stood in the doorway brushing raindrops off her jacket. When she caught his eye she raised her eyebrows in greeting. He was momentarily surprised to see her here, but when he saw who she was standing with, he couldn't stop his grin from spreading.

"Raven!" He exclaimed loudly and walked over to pull her into a hug. "How long has it been?" He asked while hugging her. Raven laughed and returned the hug. When they pulled away she hit him playfully on the shoulder, he pretended to be wounded.

"Too long, you asshole." He laughed and hugged her again.

"Yeah you're right about that." He agreed. He hadn't seen Raven since a party a year or so ago at some high school seniors leaving party. Bellamy had crashed with his friends and ended up actually having a good time. He'd known Raven was a few years younger than him, and he recognised her immediately. She was largely known in their small town for being seriously smart with computers and rebuilding cars from scratch at 16. They'd hit it off almost instantly with Bellamy wooing Raven off her feet and her going along with it. They'd ended up having a one night stand. Bellamy had expected it to be awkward afterwards, but he was pleasantly surprised. Raven and he both decided they didn't want a relationship and became friends. They kept in touch occasionally. And now here she was.

"Where are you living?" He asked her while the girl walked past them to order her coffee.

"I'm in the same building as you actually, believe it or not. 7B." Bellamy raised his eyebrows in surprise.

"Is she your roommate?" he asked casually, pointing his head in the girl he assumed was called Clarke's direction.

"Yeah. That's Clarke. Pre- med. Clarke!" Raven called and Clarke turned. "This is Bellamy." She introduced. Clarke nodded.

"Yeah, we've met." Now it was Raven's turn to be surprised. "We bumped into one another on the stairs. Literally." Clarke explained and joined them at the doorway, taking sips of what Bellamy assumed was a chocolate mocha with whipped cream. He smiled at her order.

"So, Miss Raven Rayes, tell me what you've been up to?" Raven started to tell him about getting a scholarship to the University for mechanical engineering and how she won prizes for the things she'd invented. Bellamy nodded and smiled the whole way through, but he couldn't help but focus on Clarke when she excused herself and called someone on her phone. When whoever she called answered, her face lit up, her eyes bright, her smile honest but as he watched her, her smile fell and her posture became sad and slumped. She looked defeated. The call ended very quickly, and she joined Bellamy and Raven again. Bellamy turned to Raven, realising he hadn't been listening.

"That's great, Raven." He complimented, and she smiled. Clarke walked over, a fake smile on her face.

"Everything okay?" Raven asked her and she nodded enthusiastically.

"Absolutely." She promised.

"Okay. Well I'm going to just order, if it's okay with you Bellamy, we'll join you?" Raven asked and Bellamy agreed.

"Sure. We'll get a seat." The two walked to the back of the coffee shop and sat down opposite one another. They sat in silence for a few moments, each taking sips of their coffees. A song he liked started to flow through the speakers. He hummed along absentmindedly, and noticed Clarke was mouthing the lyrics along with him.

"You know this song?" he asked, surprised. She shrugged.

"Yeah. It's great. Wouldn't expect you to like it."

"And why is that?"

"Considering I got a great taste of your playlist last night." She told him. Bellamy laughed.

"Fair enough."

 _"_ _And all my worries they don't bother you. Collected, you render me useless. But I carry on. Right now, I think that you think that I'm half-drunk searching for something of substance. Casually drop in a line designed to keep you next to me."_ The song continued to play and after a minute or so, Clarke broke the silence.

"You look like shit." She said bluntly and Bellamy barked out a laugh.

"I promise I don't usually look this bad."

"Yeah, must have been that party that kept me up all night that made you look so goddamn awful." Bellamy looked up then, and looked at her a little more closely. He could see dark purple bags under her blue eyes from not sleeping properly which were covered in makeup. He laughed.

"Well, you didn't have that quick tongue when your mummy was there, did you princess?" Clarke pulled a face and took a large gulp of her coffee.

"Don't call me that," was all she replied.

On the table, Clarke's phone started to ring. As she was reaching for it a wicked idea formed in Bellamy's head. He swiped the phone off the table and met eyes with a confused and angry Clarke.

"Ohhh, Wells is calling," he narrated. Ignoring her many protests he answered the call.

"Why hello, Wells is it?" Bellamy asked into the phone. Clarke reached across the table to snatch her phone. Bellamy tutted at her and easily moved out of her reach.

"Hey, yeah, who is this?" A deep voice floated through the receiving end.

"I'm Bellamy Blake." Bellamy introduced himself. "And whom might I be speaking with, Wells?" he asked sarcastically.

"Well only Clarke's best friend in the world. And whom might _I_ be speaking with?" Bellamy was surprised when the voice started to play along, he could almost hear Wells' smile in his voice.

"I'm Clarke's neighbour, I am." Bellamy replied. "Now Wells, I was wondering if you could help me out with a little question?" Bellamy asked. He looked over to Clarke who was searching the coffee shop for Raven with her eyes, looking for someone to rescue her. Realising Raven wasn't coming any time soon, she leaned across the table and began calling Wells' name.

"Why of course I can." Wells replied. Bellamy smiled, feeling giddy.

"Could you explain to me why a girl like Clarke here orders a chocolate mocha with whipped cream for breakfast?" He asked Wells and he heard him chuckle. Clarke's cheeks were burning bright red and she kept calling her friends name.

"Is that her in the background?" Wells asked Bellamy.

"That sure is her in the background. Would you like to talk to her?" Clarke looked hopeful but gave Bellamy her best death stare when he said, "Oh you don't? You're quite alright talking to me? Oh well that's great." Wells laughed at the other end of the line.

"Tell Clarke she's to call Finn for me please. I don't know where he is and he was supposed to meet me a half an hour ago. I need her to get him to call me." Bellamy passed on the information and she looked like she'd been slapped in the face.

"Give me the phone." Her voice held no humour in it and Bellamy did as she said, knowing not to go too far. She snatched it out his hand.

"Wells. I called him about ten minutes ago. Yeah. No. He was really short with me. He sounded like he was running out the door, maybe he'll be there soon? Okay. Yeah, I will. Thanks, Wells. Yeah, I'm great. One o'clock? Yeah sounds great. I'll meet you halfway. The dorm is nice. Raven. She's lovely. Mum's fine. Yeah. It's okay. Oh, he's just an idiot I met yesterday, don't take him seriously. No, it wasn't funny. Wells. Ugh. I have to go now. No. No. No! I'm going goodbye!" Bellamy could only hear one side of the conversation but he could pick up enough. Finn was some asshole, she was meeting her friend today, Bellamy was an idiot to her, Wells liked him, and now Clarke looked _really_ embarrassed by something her friend had said and wouldn't meet his eyes.

"Everything alright?" Bellamy asked with a smirk and she looked up.

"Yeah." Bellamy raised his eyebrows in disbelief. "Who's Finn?"

"My boyfriend. But he's AWOL right now which is weird." Bellamy couldn't help the little drop that happened in his stomach when he heard she had a boyfriend, but he ignored it.

"Sounds like a dick. Not answering _your_ calls." He didn't mean the words to slip out of his mouth.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Clarke asked hotly.

"Well, if I had a girlfriend that looked like you I'd be moving here not ditching your calls." Bellamy didn't mean his comment to be a flirty comment, but he knew it had come out wrong when she said,

"Flattered, Bellamy Blake, but not interested." But when he saw the blush on her cheeks, and her incapability to meet his eyes, he knew she was talking bull.

It when then when Raven decided to make an appearance, carrying to plates full of pancakes and bacon.

"Oh! I completely forgot, sorry!" Clarke reached into her jacket pocket for money but Raven brushed her off.

"Don't worry about it. Think of it as a roommate welcoming breakfast." Clarke laughed and started to take her outdoor coat off.

The three chatted easily, but Clarke mostly interjected to shoot a sarcastic or witty comment in Bellamy's direction which made him smile internally. Before he knew it, after his second cup of coffee, his own phone rang in his pocket.

"Morning Octavia." He greeted.

"What the hell is all this mess? I come home from a friend's house and there's your friend passed out naked on the couch?! You better come home right now, Bell, and clean this up! This is exactly what I was talking about!" Octavia shouted.

"Okay, okay, I'll be there in ten." Before she could start ranting at him again, he hung up the phone. He shot an apologetic look to the girls.

"Sorry, O's calling me. Got a dorm to clean." Raven laughed at him and he shot her the evils. His sister still had him whipped.

"Is that your girlfriend?" Clarke asked casually. Too casually.

"No." he laughed, "Octavia is my little sister." He explained. Clarke nodded and looked away. "Does that make you happy, princess?" he asked and she glared at him.

"Don't call me that." Bellamy laughed again.

"It was nice to see you again, Raven. And Clarke, always a pleasure." He winked at her and walked away.

"Goodbye, Bell!" Kendall called from behind the counter.

"See you later, Kendall."

It had stopped raining, so he headed home to the wrath of his little sister with a forgotten headache and a brilliant smile he couldn't wipe off his face.


	4. House Party

Chapter 4 – House Party

 **Hey everyone! Thank you for reading! I started writing this fic when I had no internet connection for a week and realised I misspelled Raven's name! I'm really sorry, its not Raven Rayes but Raven Reyes. I hope you're enjoying this fic. Please review if you have any ideas you want me to include. Also if you have any AU ideas you want me to include please message me on here or tumblr and I will read them over (for this story or another.)**

 **Happy reading :-)**

Clarke

Bellamy Blake was the most annoying person Clarke had ever had the pleasure to meet. He infuriated her with his 'princess' and 'does that make you happy?' and his flirty comments and his gorgeous curly hair and his sarcastic sense of humour and _oh my god why was he so annoying_? She was totally screwed.

After he left, she and Raven went their separate ways. Raven got asked out on a spontaneous date she didn't want to be late for. Apparently the guy lived about two hours away, but she'd been talking to him for a long time on social media, and she was ecstatic. When Clarke had taken the phone off Bellamy and talked to Wells they made plans to meet halfway and go for some lunch before Clarke started her first day of university on Monday. She cringed on the drive when she thought about what else he'd said on the phone. He was trying to make her blush. And it had worked.

"How is your mum?" Wells had asked her.

"Mum's fine."

"Did she cry?"

"Yeah."

"I'm sorry, Clarke," he sounded upset for her.

"It's okay." She assured him.

"Sooo Clarke Griffin, who was that I was just on the phone with?" Wells asked with a smile in his voice.

"Oh, he's just an idiot I met yesterday, don't take him seriously."

"That was really funny."

"No, it wasn't funny."

"I like him."

"Wells." She warned.

"I bet you like him too."

"Ugh. I have to go now."

"I bet you want to kiss-"

"No."

"and cuddle him and-"

"No."

"Make passionate love with him into the early hours of the morni-"

"No!"

"And I bet he wants that too."

"I'm going now goodbye!" she had hung the phone up quickly, but not before she heard her friends manic laugh.

She pulled into the café that lay almost halfway between both their homes. (Clarke had to drive about ten minutes longer) Wells was already inside drinking a cup of tea when Clarke entered the busy café. She noticed him immediately and joined him at the table he was sitting at.

"Hey, trouble." He greeted when she sat down with a heavy sigh.

"Don't you 'hey, trouble' me. I am very angry at you Wells Jaha." She warned. Wells burst out laughing, his dark eyes bright with mischief.

"Come on, let's order lunch and you can tell me all about this delinquent, Bellamy." And she did exactly that. She told Wells everything that had been on her mind since meeting him. How he had a raging party until three or four in the morning, how she never got any sleep, how he had stolen her phone, how he mysteriously knew Raven, how his sister was stealing his stuff, how she heard his sister screaming at him down the phone, just every tiny insignificant detail. And Wells was a very good listener, Clarke thought. He smiled at the right parts and rolled his eyes at the right time. And after she was finally done, all he said was

"And you've known him for under 24 hours." Clarke laughed.

"Yup."

The rest of their lunch went well. They also discussed Finn's weird message he left Clarke and brief text to Wells apologising for not meeting him when he was supposed to. Well's thought he was planning something for Clarke's birthday that was in a few weeks, given that Finn often made thoughtful gifts, but Clarke knew it was something else. This just wasn't like Finn.

They ended up driving to a lake and walking around it, chatting about everything and nothing, like best friends do. Wells had begun recently dating a girl named Sasha, whom Clarke was yet to meet. He spoke of her with a look in his eyes Clarke had never seen. He was happy. Possibly in love. And it made Clarke like whoever had stolen his heart. Before Clarke knew it, it was half past six and her stomach dropped like a bomb to the bottom of her stomach. _Dammit!_ She thought, remembering she said she'd meet Raven ready to go out at eight. She gave Wells a kiss on the cheek goodbye and drove him back to the café where he jumped into his own car to get home. She pulled into the parking lot outside the dorms at quarter to eight and ran up to the main door. But the door didn't budge.

"What the hell?" Clarke asked out loud, looking down at her father's watch. She didn't have time for this! Then she remembered the pass that let her inside was still in her bedroom. She hadn't thought when she left for the coffee shop that morning. Her tired brain forgot about the pass. She punched the door in frustration and winced. And just to make her day even better, it started to rain again. She groaned and sat on the steps, too done to even care about catching a cold. She wasn't sure how long she sat in the pouring rain, in the freezing cold. It felt like hours but in reality, it was probably only about twenty minutes.

She heard thundering footsteps, and calls to hurry up, before she saw Bellamy run up to the main entrance. He stopped in his tracks when he saw Clarke. The rain running down his face couldn't hide his smirk.

"And why exactly are you sitting in the rain, princess?" He asked. She stood up, grateful someone arrived, even if it was Bellamy. At closer inspection, she saw him carrying a case of beers.

"Another party? Seriously?!" Clarke exclaimed, wrapping her arms around her freezing cold body.

"Yup. And Raven promised you'd be there." He said smugly while she frowned. "It's my party you said to Raven you'd go to." Clarke groaned, pushing her soaking wet curls under her beanie. Behind Bellamy a girl ran up behind him carrying two plastic bags with what Clarke assumed were plastic cups. She was the alluring girl that ran past her on the stairs the previous day. She had dark blue eyes, and hair that flowed down her back like ink. She smiled at Clarke who waved in greeting.

"What's going on? Why aren't we going in?" Octavia asked her brother.

"Not sure, O. Clarke seems to enjoy sitting in the rain." Bellamy replied watching Clarke.

"I locked myself out and I'm freezing so could you please let me inside?" she asked and Bellamy laughed.

"Pretty please?" he teased.

"Pretty please will you let me in?"

"With a cherry on top?" He pressed with a massive grin on his face when he saw her clench her teeth in frustration.

"Pretty please with a cherry on top will you let me inside because I'm pretty sure there's going to be a storm tonight and I'm fucking freezing." She spat at him, shivering from the cold.

"Why of course, princess. All you had to do was ask." He pulled out the pass from his pocket and swiped them in. He held the door open for the two girls and Clarke took a bag off Octavia to help her. She smiled gratefully at Clarke and the three walked to Bellamy's apartment.

"This is me." Bellamy said outside one of the few doors on the second landing and unlocked the door.

"Here." Clarke said and handed him the plastic bag.

"I'll be seeing you later, right?" He asked her with curiosity standing in the doorway.

"Yeah. I suppose. I have to shower first." She gestured to her soaked clothes and hair. She counted to five in her head, waiting to see if he'd say anything but he just stood there grinning. She turned to leave.

"You're welcome, you know." He called after her. She chuckled.

"Thank you, Bellamy." She called back, jogging down the stairs. His door didn't lock shut until he heard her open her own apartment door.

"Raven! I am _so_ sorry! I know I'm really late but you'll never guess, I got stuck in the rain and-"Clarke stopped herself in her tracks when she saw two boys and Raven sitting on her couch drinking beers. When they saw her they cheered and wrapped her in massive bear hugs.

"Oh." She said and patted them on their backs awkwardly. Raven laughed at her over friendly friends and introduced Clarke.

"This is Jasper," she motioned to a boy with black hair and warm eyes. He wore a pair of large motorbike goggles on his head that somehow didn't look out of place. "And this is Monty." The Asian boy beside him smiled wider and gave a little wave.

"I'm Clarke." she laughed and sat down on the couch with them.

They sat for about twenty minutes, becoming acquainted with one another. Clarke found herself laughing a lot, and enjoying the company of Raven's friends. Shortly after she was showered and dressed, Raven knocked on her door gently.

"Come in!" she called and her friend entered. Raven wolf whistled at Clarke who stood in a navy blue knee length dress. The dress fit her every curve, making her look slimmer and well presented. She added a pair of stud diamond earrings and gave Raven a nervous smile.

"Too much?"

"Not at all! You look _badass_ , girl!" Raven complimented and fluffed Clarke's hair.

"Thank you, Raven." She sighed in relief, and quickly touched up on her makeup. "I can say the same for you. I love your skirt!" Raven had fashioned herself with a cream coloured lacy crop top with a high waist black skirt which had lace at the top and bottom. Her hair was in a long fishtail braid that flowed down her back.

"Ready to go?" Raven asked, and held out her arm to link with Clarke's.

"I'm sorry I was so late." She apologised again, linking her arm with Raven's.

"It's no bother at all. Its better to be late anyway. Have Bellamy watching the door." Raven teased and Clarke turned to her.

"What do you mean?" she asked nervously.

"Well he kept asking me if you were coming tonight. I assume he wants to see you." Raven shrugged. "It's not so bad Clarke." she assured her and they walked into the living room. Jasper and Monty jumped up off the couch, their eyes bulging out of their heads.

"You look lovely, Clarke." Monty complimented and she gave him a thankful look.

Bellamy

The party was pretty wild. Music was blasting, people he didn't know were kissing, a few of his friends either doing shots or throwing up in some corner of his house. Bellamy stood in his kitchen, watching it all happen around him. His sister was angry that he was throwing another party, but even she knew that this party was inevitable. Even if Bellamy wasn't throwing a party tonight officially, people would turn up at his door anyway.

It was after nine o'clock and Raven and her friends hadn't arrived yet. He hated that he kept glancing at the door, wanting to see Clarke again so he could argue with her and tease her some more. He loved the way she would roll her eyes, or cross her arms across her chest in annoyance but would eventually crack a glimpse of a smile. She was fun. That's what Bellamy kept telling himself. She was only fun. It wasn't also her alluring bright blue eyes that enticed him, or her mysterious aura. She was fun to have a bit of banter with, that was all.

But then his dorm room door opened and in strolled Raven, Jasper, a boy he was sure was called Monty and Clarke. Holy shit she looked beautiful.

"Hey, I was wondering if you'd make it!" Bellamy greeted and pulled Raven into a hug. She laughed and returned the bear hug.

"Japer, how have you been? I haven't seen you in the coffee shop in a while." Bellamy and Jasper gave each other a good natured slap on the arm and chatted briefly before Bellamy formally introduced himself to Monty.

"Nice to meet you, man." He said and shook hands with Monty. He turned to Clarke who watched the whole exchange with eyebrows raised.

"Hello, princess. Always a pleasure." She rolled her eyes at him.

"Evening Bellamy." She replied and walked away. Raven followed her.

The party went on but he found himself distracted. He took small sips of his beer, not really in the mood to drink, watching Clarke, Raven and Octavia talk on the couch. The girls kept laughing and giggling, huddled around one another in conversation. He wondered what they were talking about. He wondered what his sister was saying that made Clarke throw back her head with laughter. Taking a swig of beer he walked over to the couch.

"So princess, is my party as much of a drag as you thought?" He interrupted. Clarke looked a little taken aback that he'd walked over here and interrupted so quickly.

"It's alright. Although, I'm loving hearing about when you got detention for having a boner in class." Clarke grinned at him and Raven fell drunkenly against her shoulder with laughter. The smile wiped off Bellamy's face and he turned to Octavia who was grinning mischievously.

"You didn't." he spoke slowly, now realising what was making Clarke laugh so hard. His sister was telling her his most embarrassing moments. Octavia shrugged.

"I suppose I did. That's what you get for missing my parents evening."

"I told you I was working- you know what? Okay, okay, I see the game you're playing. Did you happen to tell them about the time you called my friend Atom to confess your love to him and his uncle picked up?" Octavia shone bright red and shot her brother death glares.

"Well I'd say that's pretty brave, definitely less embarrassing than getting hard during a history lesson." Clarke chimed in. Bellamy leaned across the couch towards her.

"You're pretty brave yourself, princess. You just don't lie do you?" he taunted.

"Suppose not," she agreed, a cautious look in her eye.

"Would you say you were brave enough to call up someone you like and recite a poem to their uncle?" she shrugged.

"I know Finn's uncle pretty well, I think he'd find it pretty funny." Bellamy's stomach dropped. He almost forgot about this 'Finn' person. He was probably some stuck up asshole who couldn't kiss well and never returned calls.

"Well, if you're brave enough… why don't we play a little game of truth and dare?" he challenged her, never looking away from her piercing blue eyes. She never looked away either, trying to work out if he was serious or not. She studied him for a few seconds.

"Hm… I have a few conditions." She told him, angling her body to face his.

"Of course you would, princess. What are they?" he asked her.

"I'm not doing anything sexual, nor drinking or eating something I don't trust." She told him and narrowing her eyes when he barked out a laugh.

"That's fair enough." He agreed.

"So, Clarke. Truth or dare?"


	5. Truth or Dare?

Chapter 5 – Truth or Dare?

 **Hello everyone! I'm sorry for the late updates but it will probably be like this now :/ I'm moving house in two weeks so its really hectic right now. I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

 **Also, just to point out for those who have not read the books, Sasha, Kendall and Glass are characters in the 100 book series created by Kass Morgan, not me :D**

 **I would like to dedicate this little chapter thing to Sparksy97 for sending me very helpful reviews and being really kind to me :) Hahah, anyway, enjoy!**

Clarke

Oh god, what had she gotten herself into? Playing truth or dare with Bellamy was _not_ going to end well. But she was slightly intoxicated… and she _did_ have a few questions to ask him…

A lot of people had started to gather around, seeing Bellamy talking to the girl no one knew. Bellamy's dorm was set out much the same as hers with the living room and kitchen in the same space. In the centre of the room were two leather sofas sitting opposite one another with a coffee table in the middle. Bellamy walked over to the other sofa, sitting opposite Clarke. He leaned his forearms on his knees, leaning forward, his eyes glowing with mischief.

Raven looked to her and gave her an encouraging smile.

"Truth." Clarke decided eventually. Jasper sat beside Clarke, enticed by what was going on. A boy who introduced himself as Miller sat beside Bellamy, along with Murphy and Atom.

"Let's start easy then." Bellamy cracked his knuckles. "If you could date anyone in this room, who would it be?" Clarke glared at him.

"How many times do I need to tell you that I have a boyfriend?"

"But that wasn't my question, princess. Regardless of relationship status, who would you date?" Clarke glanced around the room, meeting eyes with a few semi attractive boys before settling on his best friend.

"Miller is pretty hot." She said and fought back a grin when people started going "oooooooohh" and Miller burned bright red. Bellamy shrugged his shoulders, laughing awkwardly.

"Fair enough."

"So, Bellamy Blake, truth or dare?" she challenged, fighting a smile.

"Truth."

"What don't you want me to ask you?" Clarke asked and Bellamy narrowed his eyes at her but didn't back down.

"I don't want you to ask me about my family situation. It's none of your business." he told her honestly.

"Fair enough." she said back to him, quoting him from earlier.

"Truth or dare, princess?"

"Dare." she decided. Bellamy looked around the room, looking for something to dare her to do.

"I dare you to sing your favourite Disney song at the top of your lungs." Bellamy challenged with a wicked grin. Clarke tried not to blush, but Raven noticed her discomfort.

" _Let it go, let it go. Can't hold it back anymore."_ Raven sang loudly. Clarke burst out laughing and sang along too. Shortly after Octavia joined in and Bellamy chuckled, watching the three tipsy girls singing Frozen as loud as they could.

"Okay, okay. You did it. My turn." Clarke laughed and leaned forward too.

"Truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"Hm…" Clarke pondered what to ask him. "I dare you to read the last text you received to everyone in the group." He narrowed his eyes at her, before slowly pulling his phone out his pocket. He flicked through his messages. "Miller, do me a favour and make sure he's being honest." Clarke said and Bellamy ignored her. Miller leaned over his shoulder.

"There, from… Glass?" Miller sounded a little uncertain at the unusual name. Clarke looked at Bellamy's reaction but he was completely neutral.

"My friend Glass says she'll see me in class Monday morning. Pretty boring dare, princess."

"Now, hold on." Miller grinned at the phone. "That's not quite what it says, Blake. Read the whole thing."

"Yeah, Blake, play fair." Clarke taunted. Bellamy shot the devils to Miller before actually handing Clarke his phone across the table. Clarke read the text and burst out laughing, covering her mouth with her hand.

"Oh come on, let us see!" Somebody complained. Clarke began to read.

"'Hey there, Bell'. With about four 'y's and three 'l's. 'How's my babe doing?' With the kissing emoji. 'Am I seeing you first period on Monday? I sure hope so, I've been thinking about you a lot. I hope you've been thinking about me too' By the way, guys, this does not include the over excessive use of emoji's and irrevocably bad grammar." Clarke laughed and kept reading. "'See you soon, hotshot. Love Glass.' And about a million kisses." Everyone laughed and Clarke looked to Bellamy who didn't even flinch.

"How's my babe doing, Bellamy?" Clarke teased and he fought a smile. "Are you thinking about me?" she batted her eyelashes at him, wanting to make him laugh but it did the opposite. His smile dropped and he cleared his throat before leaning across the table and taking his phone from her outstretched hand. He typed a quick reply before pocketing the phone and turning to Clarke, his usual smirk on his face.

"Truth or dare, princess?"

"Truth."

"Are you a virgin?" He asked bluntly.

"Nope." She replied easily and he raised his eyebrows. "Surprised?" She asked.

"I'm not sure what to expect when it comes to you, to be honest princess."

"Truth or dare, Bellamy?" she asked, ignoring his comment.

"Truth."

"What are you most afraid of?" Clarke asked.

"Losing someone I love." He replied without thought. A few people made "aww" sounds but he ignored them. "Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"If your boyfriend told you it was A-Okay to cheat on him, would you do it?"

"Of course not!" she responded, offended. "Truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to tell me why you keep asking me about Finn?" She asked him, leaning forward on her knees. Bellamy smirked.

"That's cheating."

"Answer the question, Bellamy."

"There is no reason, princess."

"Bull." She spat at him and his smirk turned into a grin.

"I'm being honest." He held his hand on his heart, trying to act wounded. "I'm offended you think otherwise."

"Oh, Come on, Bellamy, I know there must be a reason. Are you jealous?"

"Hah. Trust me, princess, I don't do jealousy."

Clarke looked around the room and saw everyone watching them carefully. She sat back, pulling her dress further down her knees.

"I'm done. Who's next?" Clarke asked, making eye contact with people who shook their heads.

"Ooooh, me!" Octavia said and Murphy volunteered to go up against her. Clarke barely knew the girl, but she knew Murphy definitely wouldn't win this game.

Clarke got up from the couch and walked over to the kitchen, pouring herself another beer.

"Boo!" Someone shouted and Clarke jumped into the air with fright, spilling the beer all down her dress. She didn't even have to turn to know who it was. She could tell by the low volume of their laugh.

"Goddammit, Bellamy!" she shouted angrily and began frantically wiping her dress.

"Oh, come on, princess, lighten up." He teased, standing beside her, his arms lazily crossed over his chest. The beer started to soak through Clarke's dress, making her skin feel sticky.

"Ah, great." She mumbled angrily, and stormed past Bellamy, heading towards the door.

"Hey!" he called after her, following her out of his house and into the hall. "Where are you going?"

"I'm going to get changed, Bellamy and then I'm probably going to bed. I shouldn't be here. Not when my boyfriend is clearly going through something." She started jogging down the stairs, Bellamy only a step behind her.

"Well, hold on a minute. It's almost midnight, he might be sleeping and it's not safe to be wandering around here on a Saturday night." Bellamy warned her as Clarke fiddled with the lock for her apartment.

"Well, I'm home safe and sound now. Go back to your party."

"I'm sorry you spilt beer on yourself Clarke but-"

"Ugh, just go away." But, naturally, Bellamy did the exact opposite and invited himself into Clarke's dorm room.

She ignored the boy sitting on her sofa and went straight for her bedroom. She peeled off the icky dress before throwing on an oversized T-shirt and a pair of sleeping shorts. It wasn't exactly her sexiest attire, but she didn't care. This was her dorm and she would be comfortable. She grabbed a makeup wipe out her drawer and began cleaning her face. With her hair tied up in a bun on the top of her head, she walked into the main sitting room. She ignored Bellamy's stare and pulled a can of diet coke out the fridge.

"Are you staying?" she asked lazily, opening the can and taking a large swig.

"You bet." He replied. Clarke sighed and began putting stray mugs and glasses into the sink.

"Do you want a drink?" she asked.

"Sure." Bellamy stood up and helped himself to a diet coke from her fridge before setting himself back on the sofa, his arms stretched across the whole back of it. Clarke grabbed her phone and dialled Finn, but it went straight to voicemail.

"I wouldn't worry about it, Clarke." The fact that Bellamy had used her real name actually unsettled her, but not as much as the tone of his voice did. He sounded concerned. Like he genuinely worried about her. She rolled her eyes.

"Whatever." She didn't have much choice but to sit beside Bellamy, since there was only one sofa, and considering he was taking up most of the space, she felt slightly awkward. She sat beside him, her thigh almost brushing against his.

"Okay. So I have a truth for you." Clarke said, pulling her legs onto the couch and facing Bellamy. He raised an eyebrow in question.

"I thought you were done playing that game?" He asked her, watching her carefully. Clarke shrugged.

"You spilt beer on me, I get some answers." Bellamy chucked, took a sip of his diet coke, and faced Clarke too.

"Hit me with your best shot."

"I heard to fighting with your sister the other night, and I can tell she's not too happy about you hosting these parties, so how did you get away with throwing one tonight?" Bellamy laughed good naturedly.

"I have a strange relationship with O. We fight like cat and dog. She steals my house key and locks me out if I make her mad, I refuse to drive her places. We're constantly at each other's throats. That girl constantly keeps me on the tip of my toes. She's as unpredictable as the summer weather here!" Clarke laughed, loving the way he told stories. He used big hand gestures and his brooding eyes lit up as he talked. He spoke with affection even though the story he was telling wasn't exactly _affectionate_. "But we're also kind of unspoken best friends, you know? I mean, my mother's death hit us hard, and I had to learn to be strong enough for the two of us. Raising O was hard, and she didn't make it any easier on me. But when I see her feistiness, or the way she can stand her ground, or her stubbornness and bravery, I kind of think… I don't know… I made that. And yes, oh god, _no,_ not like that! But in the sense that she's really become her own person. I helped her become that person. I'm very proud of her."

Clarke listened intently, lost in the flow of his beautiful voice. She didn't know his mother had passed, leaving him to look after Octavia. And she found herself having a new found respect for him.

"Wow." Clarke whispered, not knowing the right words to say. "You're a really amazing brother though, Bellamy." She told him. He shrugged but she kept talking. "Cause all those times she leaves, she always comes springing back." Bellamy cleared his throat, feeling a little uncomfortable with the conversation they were currently having. Noticing this, Clarke changed the subject.

"So, what are you studying?"

They spent the rest of the evening talking (and arguing) about everything and nothing at once. They discussed the colour purple, life on other planets, if mermaids could ever really exist, why vanilla ice cream was _so_ much tastier than strawberry, childhood movies and TV shows they missed, their most embarrassing high school experiences, their favourite teachers, Miley Cyrus. Just _everything_.

Clarke saw him in a different light. He wasn't just the life of a party, stuck up kinda guy she'd pegged him for. And she didn't realise while she sat on the lumpy sofa until the early hours of the morning that _this_ was the defining moment. The moment when nothing would be as it ever was. Because it was the moment she looked at Bellamy Blake as more than just her neighbour. He would become her friend, an unspoken bond changed the two that night. If only Clarke knew what was to come next.

 **Lolololol so dramatic :D**


	6. I'll Paint You A Picture

**Chapter 6 – Paint You A Picture**

 **Hey guys! Here's this next chapter, hope you enjoy. Remember to review if you have any suggestions or any AU's you want me to include. I'm super interested in what you guys are thinking. :D Also, I want to thank everyone who is following or favouriting this story, you're all the best! And wow! 1.5k + views! Say whattttt?!**

 **I named the chapter this because i have the song A Part Of Me by Neck Deep in my head. The opening line is "I'll paint you a picture with words 'i miss her'" And she draws here so why not! Hah :D**

 **Ps. I realise the last chapter wasn't the best. But hopefully this one is better! Just Bellamy's thoughts etc:D**

 **Happy reading!**

Bellamy

Two weeks passed since Bellamy fell asleep talking to Clarke on her couch. He woke around six am, disorientated and a little dizzy from a slight hangover. He saw her fast asleep, curled into a little ball at the end of the couch, her head resting against her arm. Bellamy smiled at the picture, watching her dream peacefully. He slapped his thighs, checking his pocket for his phone before realising it was still in his dorm upstairs. The sun was just beginning to set, so he pulled himself off the couch quietly, pulling a blanket off the back of the sofa and placing it over Clarke. She didn't wake, and Bellamy was thankful. He didn't want her to feel awkward or uncomfortable.

"Goodbye, princess." He whispered, and hurried out the room.

The past two weeks had been hectic. With school staring, the work load was unbearable. Bellamy had almost forgotten how much homework he would be given. Work was better. It was stressful sometimes yes, (especially when drunk girls wouldn't stop dancing on the tables), but he enjoyed his job most days. He worked as a bartender at the local bar which was opposite the coffee shop.

He saw Clarke every day. They both left for uni at the same time, both having an early morning class, expect Wednesday's. But he saw her on the way home on that day instead. The first morning they bumped into each other again, Clarke offered him a ride after he told her Octavia had stolen his car again. On the drive up Clarke got a phone call from Wells, who was driving to work. Her phone was connected to her car, allowing Bellamy to hear the whole thing as Clarke drove and Wells' voice flowed through the speakers of her car. Bellamy chatted to Wells easily again, both of them teasing Clarke before settling with a more normal conversation. Before Clarke knew it, this was Bellamy and Wells' conversation, Clarke almost forgotten about as she pulled into the student parking lot listening to Bellamy laugh at something Wells had said.

She started to drive him every morning, pretending to grumble and seem annoyed about it. But as the conversation started to breeze easily between them, Bellamy noticed a friendship forming. He looked forward to those morning drives. He treated Clarke back for driving him with her favourite coffee, loving the sound of her laugh as she read her name written on the side of the cardboard cup. 'Princess'. He loved the way she'd grabbed all her unruly curls and placed them in a bun at the top of her head at a red light, or braided them lazily down the side of her body. He loved the croaky, gruff way she spoke in the morning, not clearing until she'd finished her coffee, chatting to him about some professor who couldn't pronounce the word 'hygiene' properly. He loved when he saw her after school too. Either bumping to her in the supermarket when she was stressed out from school, or when she'd come running up the stairs thrashing his door loudly, screaming at him to turn his music down.

He found out in the first week that Clarke worked after school on Monday's and late night Friday's at the hospital. The job stressed her out, but she couldn't imagine herself doing anything else. When he asked her why, she'd gotten a little sensitive, fiddling with the man's watch on her left wrist. He figured it was Finn's. Although, he knew from the awkward phone call in the car he had to sit through and Wells' complaints that things were tense between the two. Clarke was pleasant, but Finn was short and almost rude with her. It made Bellamy was to interrupt and tell the guy to calm it, but he had enough respect for Clarke that he didn't want to make things worse for her.

Bellamy ended work on a Friday night at around 2:30 in the morning. He knew Clarke ended her shift at 3, so he drove to the hospital to pick her up, knowing by then that she didn't drive herself because she was scared of crashing due to exhaustion. Bellamy had laughed at first, thinking she was cracking a joke, but sobered up when he realised how serious she was. He didn't push the subject again. But instead took in her surprised look as gratitude as he drove them back to the dorms.

It was a Tuesday, and Bellamy was heading to a lecture he'd signed up for last minute. He was studying history and mythology, and was going on to then study teaching, with aspirations of becoming a high school teacher. He had one more space to fill, so he chose some art history thing he didn't know much about. He strolled into the class late with all the time in the world. The lecture hall was filled with students sitting with their notepads, laptops or iPad's. He scanned the room, looking for a spot far away from everyone else until his eyes caught the sight of blonde curls. Couldn't be, could it?

He neared the girl and as he got closer there was no mistaking it was her. Grinning like an idiot, he sat down beside her.

"Seems like we finally have a class together, princes." Clarke jumped slightly, pulling her headphones out. When she registered it was Bellamy, she rolled her eyes. "Not happy to see me, princess?" He asked, faking hurt.

"All the seats in this lecture hall and you sit next to me?" She mused, clicking on word on her laptop. "What are you doing here, Bellamy?" Clarke grumbled.

"Studying the history of art. How about yourself? You don't strike me as the history nerd."

"I'm not."

"Then what brings you here?"

"I'm an art nerd." She told him, looking straight forward, but Bellamy was watching her intently.

"Really?" he asked, trying to picture it.

"Yes. I draw and paint. I wanted to study something that wasn't as… I don't know… challenging? As being a pre-med student."

"Are you any good?" Bellamy asked her, interested. Clarke blushed.

"I don't know." _Very modest_ Bellamy thought.

"Well, I'll have to see for myself won't I?" Clarke shrugged and hushed him when the professor walked into the lecture hall.

"Draw me?" Bellamy leaned down to whisper in her ear. He was elbowed in the ribs. "Draw me." He whispered again, but this time she ignored him and began taking notes.

The lecture was proved unbearable. He was so bored he began counting the posters on the walls, doing anything to pass the time. He could tell Clarke was bored too, her piercing eyes were glassed over, lost in thought, while her leg was jumping up and down, irritating Bellamy and only stopping when he placed his hand over her knee to make it stop. She looked up surprised when he couldn't take anymore of her fidgeting, but nodded her head in understanding. A few minutes later she was doing it againt without realising. He rolled his eyes.

Bellamy leaned down again, so close she could feel his hot breath on her neck and cheek.

"Draw me." He suggested again. This time she didn't complain. She leaned down and retrieved a pencil and rubber out of her bag, closed her laptop and replaced it for a sketchbook.

"Stay still." She told him. "And don't look until it's done." He chuckled lowly, nodding. He could hear the pencil scrapping against the paper. The sound made him excited. He could feel her stare, feel it analysing everything he didn't notice about himself. The way his eyebrow arched, the curve of his jaw line, the freckles that dusted his nose and cheeks.

He looked down to her and watched her draw, keeping his promise and not looking at the paper. Her posture was relaxed, something she wasn't when he drove her home on a Friday night. She was biting her lip, brows furrowed in concentrating, and Bellamy couldn't help but think she was the most beautiful girl he'd ever had the pleasure to meet. Sure, Bellamy had his fair share of beautiful women. But there was something different about Clarke. Something he couldn't quite put his finger on.

She caught him staring and playfully pushed his head away, scolding him for being impatient. Class finally ended and Bellamy watched as people filtered out of the room noisily. He never reached for his bag, having all the time in the world. A few minutes later Clarke announced she was finished.

"Okay, I'm done but you have to remember that this was a rough sketch. If you had given me more time it would look better but –"

"Clarke, no more excuses, let me see." She sighed and handed over the piece of paper.

It blew Bellamy's breath away.

She'd drawn him close up, only head and shoulders, but _woah,_ she'd drawn him spectacularly. His unruly hair drawn like silk, his signature smirk, the stubble on his jaw, the laugh lines on his cheeks. Everything. But it was his eyes that caught his attention the most.

They looked so… so sad.

"Oh my God, princess," he said, mesmerised by the drawing, "you're amazing." He looked to her and she smiled so big it made him smile.

"Thanks, Bell." His heard pinged when she called him that and he thought it was unfair the way it made his heart hurt. Although he couldn't pin point why it did.

"My eyes." He said, looking at the picture.

"What about them?" she asked, leaning over to look.

"They're really sad." there was a long pause.

"Yeah." She agreed. "They are."

"Is that what you see?" He asked, still looking at the picture. She chose not to answer him, sweeping up her bag off the floor.

"Come on, Blake. Let's get going. You can keep it if you want."

Bellamy snapped out of it and stood, pocketing the picture and following Clarke out of the empty lecture hall.

"Can you give me a ride home?" He asked when they exited the building, watching the rain thundering down.

"Hurry up." Clarke called, running for her car.


	7. Finn-ished

**Chapter 7 – Finn-ished**

 **Hey everyone. Wow! There's more and more of you! I wanna thank every single person who is reading my story, I hope you like this chapter, it's lot longer and I'm feeling pretty good about this one. Last chapter was a filler, I was trying to show their relationship growing stronger.**

Three weeks later

Clarke

"Um, Clarke? How much breakfast food are you making?" Raven asked, watching the blonde busy around the kitchen frantically, trying not to burn bacon, eggs, toast, pancakes and sausages all at the same time. There was food everywhere, and the smoke alarm had gone off twice when Raven was in the shower.

"Ahhh!" Clarke shouted, as smoke erupted from a pancake she was frying.

"Clarke, we're never gonna be able to eat all of this." Raven pointed out, as Clarke binned the pancake with a forlorn sigh.

"Well, I was gonna cook you breakfast. Have a feast before Wells got here. I suppose I got carried away." She admitted mournfully. "Should I ask Bellamy to come down and help us? God knows the boy could eat for a family of four." Clarke muttered the last part, focusing on flipping the bacon. She didn't have to turn to see Raven's smirk.

"What?" Clarke asked impatiently, grabbing glasses out of the cabinet.

"Nothing." Raven sang, tapping her fingers off the counter. Clarke ignored her and began plating up the finished food.

"Do you wanna run up and ask them?" Clarke asked her. Raven smirked again.

"Sure."

She arrived a few minutes later with an excited and hungry Bellamy. He invited himself in and grabbed one of the plates Clarke had plated up.

"Oi! Do I not get a hello? Or a thank you?" She asked as Bellamy grabbed a glass of apple juice. He laughed, his hands full and leaned over, quickly placing a kiss on the top of her head.

"Morning, princess." He smirked and she swatted his arm playfully. "Hey, Octavia get in here!" Bellamy called, throwing himself onto their couch, sitting beside Raven whose mouth was too full to tell him off as his apple juice spilled onto her leggings. She settled for a death glare.

Octavia stood warily at the front door and Clarke called her in herself.

"Here, take as much as you want. Bellamy!" Octavia entered and took one of the plates Clarke held out to her. Her brother turned on cue. "There's more here, eat it when you're finished." Clarke told him, joining the others on the couch.

"Yes, mam." Bellamy joked. Octavia stood awkwardly, not having a place on the couch.

"Oh!" Raven shouted and held her plate out to Bellamy, he took it as Raven ran out of the living room and into her bedroom. She came back carrying her desk chair.

"Have a seat on the sofa." Raven told her kindly and took her plate from Bellamy.

"Thank you." Octavia said gratefully, and flopped onto the couch beside her brother.

"So, why the feast Clarke?" Bellamy asked.

"I made too much food." Clarke admitted and Raven laughed.

"I think she's excited because Wells is coming over." she told Bellamy. He turned to Clarke with a smile on his face.

"Does this mean I finally get to meet him?" he asked hopefully. Clarke shrugged.

"Yeah, I suppose so."

Conversation flowed easily between them and Clarke found herself talking to the same Octavia she was those weeks ago. Octavia was very sarcastic, always happy but she was the kind of girl Clarke knew could kick ass when needed. When breakfast was over Raven made hot drinks for everyone.

"So what time is Wells coming?" Octavia asked, dipping a biscuit into her tea.

"Uhhh, around four I think?" she replied, sipping her offee.

"What are you's gonna do?" Bellamy asked.

"I'm not sure yet. Any ideas?" she asked her friends. They shrugged.

"What about you, Ray? Are you seeing that mystery boy again tonight?" Octavia teased and Bellamy rolled his eyes. Raven blushed.

"Yeah actually. But he lives so far away, it's so annoying!"

"Where does he live?" Clarke asked.

"Ark Hills." Raven replied and Clarke's stomach dipped.

"That's where I'm from." She told her and Raven laughed.

"That's a weird coincidence." Raven admitted.

"When are we gonna meet him?" Clarke asked, ignoring the weird feeling in the pit of her stomach.

"I don't know. It's kinda casual right now." Raven told her and Octavia laughed.

"Casual sex is the best sex." She pipped in.

"OCTAVIA!" Bellamy shouted and all three girls jumped. Clarke and Raven burst out laughing.

"Oh brother, little do you know." She teased, slapping his chest affectionately.

"Don't you dare keep laughing, princess, it's not funny." He warned.

"Oh, calm down Bell, she's almost 18 not 8." Clarke reminded him.

"She's too young. You're too young, do you hear me?" he said turning to his sister.

"Oh and come on, how old were you?" Octavia replied. Bellamy froze for a few seconds.

"Fair point. But I don't want to hear about it. Even if you're joking which I'm going to assume you were."

"So. Raven. Why don't you invite him around tonight? And we could all meet Wells too? Make a night of it?" Octavia suggested. Clarke turned to Raven.

"Not a bad idea." Clarke admitted.

"I'm up for that." Bellamy chipped in. "We could invite Jasper and Monty too. And Miller and Murphy."

"And I could bring my friend Harper." Raven added.

"And Raven can bring this mystery guy she's been seeing." Octavia winked.

"Sounds like a plan." Clarke agreed.

At 3pm, Clarke was tidying her bedroom for Wells staying the night, Octavia was finishing an assignment, Raven was helping Jasper with his car that wouldn't start, and Bellamy was following Clarke around her dorm like a lost puppy.

"What's this?" he asked, picking up an eyelash curler.

"An eyelash curler."

"Okay. And what's this?"

"Like a brush for your eyebrows." She turned and saw him brushing his eyebrows.

"Seriously?" she groaned.

"I'm so bored." He told her and flopped onto her bed which she'd just spent the last five minutes making. Just before she went ballistic, she heard a knock at her door.

Bellamy

Screaming. He heard Clarke screaming. Running like Octavia when he caught her stealing his tips from the bar, he raced to the front door. He was pleasantly surprised when he saw Clarke getting lifted off the ground and spun around. She squealed with delight before getting placed back on the ground.

"You're early!" She shouted, bubbling with excitement.

"Yep. I wanted to get here earlier, but I didn't realise how long it look to drive." The man explained, his eyes looking past Clarke's and meeting his.

"Hello." He greeted warmly. He was tall with an athletic build, dark skin and warm eyes.

"Hi. I'm Bellamy." He held out his hand, watching the cogs turn in Wells' mind.

"Oh no way, man! Sorry I didn't realise who you were." Wells shook Bellamy's hand.

"It's nice to finally meet you." Bellamy said happily and Clarke led them into the living room. She gave Wells a brief tour and told him about the party she and Raven were hosting that evening.

"Sounds good." He agreed and flopped onto her sofa. "I heard Finn was going to be in town this weekend." Wells told them when they joined them.

"What do you mean? He told me he was going to his dad's." she told him, confused.

"Maybe he's going to surprise you?" Wells offered.

"Hm. Maybe." She replied, not convinced.

"Did he tell you this?" She asked.

"Nah, I overheard him." Wells explained.

Bellamy watched Clarke as she got quiet. He knew something was the matter, he'd known it since Raven had mentioned where her boyfriend lived. He talked to Wells for a long time while Clarke got ready in her bedroom. He was a stand-up guy, really easy to talk to and Bellamy found himself getting a six pack from laughing so hard.

"So, how long have you known Clarke?" Bellamy asked, kicking his feet up onto the coffee table.

"Since the womb." Wells said and Bellamy chuckled. "Yeah, god, years now. We've been through everything together." He told him and Bellamy thought it would have been nice to have someone like that in his life.

"So… you and Clarke… only friends?" Bellamy asked awkwardly. It took Wells a few seconds to realise what he was saying and when he did Wells _burst_ out laughing.

"No! Never!" he laughed. "We're only friends. I actually have a girlfriend. Sasha." He told Bellamy. "And Clarke is with Finn, although, he's annoying me lately."

"Yeah, what's the deal with him? He doesn't seem to be making her particularly happy." Bellamy lowered his voice, afraid she might hear. Wells leaned forward, glancing around the room, making sure she wasn't within hearing distance.

"You didn't hear this from me but… I don't know, dude. I feel like she's _comfortable_ with Finn. They're so normal together. They never fight or he's doing something that extremely pisses her off. That sounds weird, but what I mean is: there's no passion. Only content or anger. She loves him, no doubt. But I wouldn't say she's _in love_ with him. You get me?" Wells explained. Bellamy nodded, lost in thought. He couldn't ignore the panful dip his stomach made. 'She loves him, no doubt'

"Yeah. I get you. What's he been doing these last few weeks?" Bellamy asked. Wells shrugged, sitting back.

"Guess we'll find out soon enough." A few minutes past, each of the boys lost in thought.

"You know," Wells said breaking the silence "I like you. You make her happy. And yes, she's talked my ear off about how annoying you are, but it's different than with Finn. It's affectionate. I'm sorry for getting all cheesy on you, dude, but if you'd seen Clarke those weeks after her father's funeral you would be pleased something – or _someone_ is making her feel again." Wait. _What?!_ Wells froze, realising his mistake.

"She hasn't told you about her dad yet, has she?" Bellamy shook his head, his heart aching for Clarke.

"I'm sorry dude, you didn't hear it from me." Bellamy nodded and Clarke came in.

 _Oh, kill me now_ Bellamy thought when he saw her. She looked gorgeous. Instead of her hair being a mass of curls, she had straightened it which added a few inches in length. Her alluring blue eyes were empathised with smoky eyeliner and her lips a light berry colour. She wore a pair of high waisted black skinny jeans which showed off her perfect curves, a black crop top that ended just before her belly button and a… a man's flannel?

"I found Finn's shirt with the rest of my things. Well, it's mine now." She joked and headed to the fridge. "Who wants a drink?" she asked.

Bellamy could feel Wells' stare, but he was surprised by how much he couldn't care less. When she came into the living room he snapped out of it and thanked her for the beer she placed in his hand.

"We're probably gonna have to get a hell of a lot more alcohol and beer." Clarke told them. "Oi. What did I tell you about your feet being on my coffee table." She scolded playfully and pushed his legs off. He gave a weak smile. "Are you okay, Bell?" _Oh god oh god oh god._

Just then her front door burst open and Raven returned covered in grease and oil.

"Phew!" she sighed and threw her bags onto the coffee table. "I've told him so many times, that is the last time I fix that bloody car of his- Oh hi." She stopped herself, finally noticing Wells. He stood.

"Hey, I'm Wells."

"Hi! I'm Raven, Clarke's other bestie." She joked and hugged Wells. "It's nice to meet you!"

"It's great to meet you too. I've heard a lot about you."

"Ooooh, better be good things." She joked.

"What's the plan then, is he coming?" Clarke asked as they sat down.

"Yeah, he's coming for six, we need food and beers and whatever. I invited the boys, and Harper is joining us. You remember her Clarke she was round last week?" Clarke nodded. "And Bell, when is O coming?"

"She doesn't mind helping out. You've just to text her." He told them.

"Cool. Well I have to get dressed and Clarke you need to help me set this place up. Do you guys mind going to the shops?" Raven asked them.

"Yeah no bother." Wells said and he and Bellamy rose.

"See you soon." He heard Clarke call faintly as he shut the door behind him.

"Bye, princess." He said, even though he knew she couldn't hear him.

The drive to the supermarket was quick and cheerful, the boys chatting easily the whole way. Bellamy offered to drive, knowing the way there better than Wells. When they pulled into the parking lot, Wells checked his phone for the list Clarke had texted him. It dawned on Bellamy then that he didn't have Clarke's mobile number. Bellamy pushed the trolley adding items Wells pointed out to him.

"You like Clarke don't you?" Wells blurted out of nowhere. Bellamy froze, his eyes popping out of his head. His heart thundering so much it was almost painful.

"Uh- no- em, well, you see, Clarke. Friend. I- I."

"Hey," Wells stopped walking, placing a hand gently on Bellamy's arm. "You're secret is safe with me." Bellamy smiled slightly, still overwhelmed by what her best friend was saying.

"I saw the way you look at her." Wells spoke softly and started to walk forward. "I guessed as much on the phone, and especially the stories she tells me about you." Bellamy stayed quiet, his mind whirling.

"I just haven't, uh, I don't think like this." Bellamy tried to explain thinly. "I don't. Uh, I don't _like_ people, Wells. I sleep with girls and I never see them again. People ghost in and out of my life. Taking little pieces of me with them. I've always felt… empty. But- but, Clarke makes me feel _alive._ I can't explain it. I can't comprehend it. It's happening too fast." He felt himself getting frustrated. "Why does she make me feel this way?"

"Liking someone hurts. I felt the same way about Sasha. It was risky telling her. But I figured it would be worth it."

"Clarke has a boyfriend." Bellamy reminded him.

"Who hasn't bothered to see her in months. Who ignores her calls and feeds her thin excuses. I think he could be- no. Doesn't matter."

"Tell me." Bellamy stopped, facing Wells who was looking nervous all of a sudden. "What do you think Wells?"

"I've – it's…"

"Spit it out."

"He's being distant, ignoring calls, ending calls quickly, always busy, when I do see him he complains about being skint and I overheard him on the phone yesterday claiming to meet someone _here._ I know it wasn't Clarke. I know the way he talks to her. And her roommate, this mysterious boyfriend. I just- I just can't help but put two and two together."

"Oh, my God." Bellamy whispered.

"Raven says he lives far away. Ark Hills."

"That's where Finn is from."

"Oh, my God." He said again. Wells swore under his breath, turning away.

"That _bastard!"_ He whispered violently, punching a tack of noodles. A few fell helplessly to the ground. Bellamy quickly scooped them up and placed them back hastily on the shelf.

"Come on. We could be wrong but we have to go home _now."_ They left the trolley in the middle of the supermarket and ran for the car.

Clarke

"I'm _so_ excited!" Raven shouted, bouncing up and down, clapping her hands. Clarke laughed and placed her hands on Raven's shoulders.

"I know, Ray. But you've gotta calm down a little bit. He'll be here in five, why don't you quickly check your hair? You've messed it a little bit but running your fingers through it so much." Clarke laughed as Raven raced down the hall and into the bathroom. Her roommate had been pacing the living room, pulling at the roots of her hair in excited stress. Clarke found it cute, she remembered a time she used to be that excited to see Finn, but lately she wasn't so sure-

Her thoughts were interrupted with a knock on the door. She walked to the front door and opened up, wondering who it could be. Monty and Jasper? Octavia? Maybe even Raven's friend Harper or the mystery boy?

Clarke was very practical, it was Bellamy who was the dreamer. She believed in facts, statistics, evidence where he was all theories, ideas and belief. He loved mythology and Grimm fairy tales where Clarke liked getting straight to the point and hard truths. But no matter what side someone was on, no one could have believed this would actually happen. Although the evidence was right in front of her, she took Bellamy's side for once. She chose to believe there was some sort of explanation, not just relying on the facts.

"Finn?" she choked out in disbelief. The dark haired man turned at the sound of her voice, his eyes widening in surprise.

"Clarke?" he asked confused, looking past her at the door number, double checking he had the right dorm.

"Hey, Clarke?! Is that him?" Raven called, but she could barely hear her. There was no sound more deafening than the one of her heart shattering into a million pieces on floor.

"Clarke, listen I can explain. CLARKE." Finn shouted as she slammed the door on his face and raced past Raven and into her bedroom. "CLARKE!" Finn screamed, opening the door and racing after her.

"Finn?" she heard Raven asking confused. "How do you know Clarke?"

"Clarke let me in!" He shouted through the door Clarke had locked herself in.

"GO AWAY!" She screamed covering her ears and falling to the floor.

This could _NOT_ be happening. There was no way. She thought back to when they met, their first date, the butterflies, the nerves, the laughs, the secret smiles, the whispers, the kisses, the love. Gone. Shattered.

She could faintly hear Raven screaming, and Finn trying to console her. She could hear crying. She could feel heartache. She needed out of here. Grabbing her handbag off her bed and her car keys off her drawer, she opened her bedroom door.

"Clarke!" Finn called as she raced past but she ignored him.

"I'm so sorry, Raven, I had no idea." Clarke told her friend, who was bubbling with rage and anger, tears streaming down her face. She turned to Finn, who had a noticeable red mark on his left cheek. Clarke almost laughed.

"We're finished." She spoke only two words, but the amount venom she put into them was almost terrifying.

"Clarke, please, if you'd let me explain." He reached for her arm as she walked away and she turned sharply, punching him hard. The impact of her fist connecting with his jaw was brutally painful on her side, she let out a cry and clutched her fist. She didn't think after that. She just ran. She heard Raven calling her, she heard Finn's thundering footsteps following her down the stairs but she was already gone.

She didn't think. She just drove until she couldn't see through the tears running down her face uncontrollably. But she promised herself one thing. She promised to never, _ever_ let someone close enough to hurt herself like that again. So she dried her tears quickly after giving herself a half an hour to let out her pain, but after that she was done. She refused to be the victim a minute longer. She refused to let him have this power over her.

Bellamy

Bellamy and Wells raced up the stairs and burst open the apartment door. They entered to find Raven sobbing violently on the floor. Bellamy ran to her, sweeping her into his arms and rocking her back and forth.

"What happened?" he asked, already knowing the answer.

"Finn." She choked out and Bellamy's stomach dipped. "He was dating Clarke. And- and he was dating me." A new wave of sobs hit her and Bellamy whispered reassuring words.

"Where is Clarke?" Wells bent down and softly asked Raven.

"I don't know. She… she just left." Raven spoke through her sobs.

"I have to find her." Bellamy said. He stood, bringing Raven up with him and called Octavia.

"O, I need you down here. Right _now."_ He spoke very low. He dialled Jasper's number too and said the same to him. He walked over to Raven and held her face with his two hands.

"Listen, Ray, Octavia will be here any minute, we have to find Clarke. Now, I need you to help me. Did Clarke say anything when she left?" Bellamy asked desperately. Wells came out of her bedroom.

"Her car keys are gone and she's not answering her phone."

"Think Raven." Bellamy pressed.

"She- she just broke up with him, then she hit him when he tried to stop her. I heard a crack, I think she broke her hand. But she didn't say anything. I'm sorry. I'm sorry." She sobbed.

"It's okay Raven. Just have a seat. We'll be back soon and- look, here's O." He kissed her quickly on her forehead and nodded to Wells who already had his car keys dangling from his fingers, walking past Octavia who looked bewildered.

"Raven will fill you in. We have to go."

Bellamy and Wells ran down the stairs, jumping into Wells' car and driving God knows where.

"Do you have any idea where she'd be?" Bellamy asked, the anger now hitting him. He was _furious._ He felt as though he could murder Finn.

"I have a few ideas. But you're in for a long drive." Wells warned.

"Where would Finn be?" Bellamy asked through gritted teeth. Wells shrugged.

"Your guess is as good as mine's. I just hope he doesn't know her as well as I do. Otherwise, we'd better be quick." And with that, Wells pushed his foot down, making the car speed through the night.

 **Hey everyone! So, for all those wanting Finn out the picture, he's gone! Yay! But where is Clarke? Stay tuned for more!**

 **Also, I just wanted to add that if you would please leave a review I would love to read your thoughts and if you want anything to happen, I'll happily consider it.**

 **Ps. I aim to create another Bellarke story from AU's you guys are sending me. Like a story of one shots. If you have any ideas I'm really excited to get started on that. Send it to me on my tumblr for this which is "tangledchaoas13" or PM me here.**

 **Hope you are liking the story, I sure am enjoying writing it and THANK YOU FOR FOLLOWING!**


	8. We Built a Wreck Out of Me

Chapter 8 – We Built a Wreck Out Of Me

 **Yay ! You guys are sending me AUs! PLEASE KEEP SENDING THEM! When I have a lot I'll start my new story along with this one.**

 **And sorry about the previous chapter hahaha there was some typos but it was, like, 2 am when I finally published it.**

 **Also, its "tangledchaos13" I misspelled it last time (fml -_-)**

 **This title is inspired from one of my favourite songs from the line 'Damn, it's such a shame that we built a wreck out of me, oh calamity."**

Clarke

Like a daydream, Clarke pulled into the parking lot and stopped her car. There was no one there, thank god, so she took her time in getting out and wandering to her destination. The sky was dark outside now and the air had that bite to it which made her wrap her jumper around her more securely. That was when she remembered she was wearing Finn's flannel. As quick as lightening, she yanked it off, balling it up and throwing it as far as she could behind her. Freezing but determined, she continued forward.

Her hand was throbbing painfully, but the dull ache was nothing compared to the pain running through her veins. Betrayal. She couldn't bring herself to be mad at Raven. I mean, surely Clarke had name dropped him at some point? But she had to remind herself that this wasn't Raven's fault. It was _his._

The walk was quick and she found her way there very easily. It was the same path she'd crossed many times. She knew exactly where she was going. She used to come here often, she'd sit on the grass or on a park bench, sketching, sometimes listening to music, others just daydreaming or talking to him out loud.

Her father's grave was very beautiful. Fresh flowers were still delivered on a regular basis and he had weekly visitors. Engraved in the grey tombstone was

 **Jake David Griffin**

 **Beloved father and husband**

 **1968-2013**

 **"** **May we meet again."**

She sat down on the grass, cradling her hand to her chest. Hours passed but they could just have easily been minutes. She lost track of time. Eventually she turned her phone off that kept ringing from her handbag and sighed. Quiet. She just wanted a few minutes of quiet. Then she would go back to reality.

Bellamy

Wells had assured Bellamy that Clarke wouldn't have gone to her mothers, but there were a few places worth checking: an old lake that ran behind her childhood home she and Wells used to play in, a rundown hospital they started breaking into when they were fourteen and the cemetery her father was laid to rest in.

The night was slow and stressful, going to all the places and calling her name desperately, asking her to please, please come home. The hospital creeped Bellamy out the most, it reminded him of the plots to terrible horror movies Octavia didn't want to watch alone.

When two hours passed with no luck, Bellamy wanted to scream with frustration and worry. He could feel the anxiety boil in his stomach, his hands were shaking, his head was pounding, but he wouldn't stop until he found his princess. Bellamy had to be strong for both Clarke and Wells it eventually seemed. The chill guy he'd been talking to for weeks suddenly turned frantic in front of his eyes. He kept pulling at his hair, cursing under his breath and calling her even though she'd switched her phone off a while ago. There was no time for Bellamy to worry, because he had to keep the Wells positive.

"She'll be here." He assured Wells on the drive to the cemetery. "I'm sure of it. And if not, we'll go to her mum. Okay?" Wells nodded, distracted.

As they pulled into the cemetery Wells let out an excited "WHOOP!" which made Bellamy jump out of his skin in fright.

"What?!" he hissed, tired and irritated. Wells pointed to the cemetery. Bellamy craned his neck, scanning the tombstones, looking for Clarke.

"Right there!" Wells whispered, although Bellamy was 100% sure Clarke wouldn't be able to hear them. He looked to where Wells was pointing and saw a figure sitting on the grass. He couldn't move, he just kept staring and staring. His heart was pounding painfully in his chest, the nerves bubbling like champagne at the pit of his stomach and his throat dry and achy from calling her name over and over again through the duration of the night. He felt a light tap on his shoulder. Bellamy turned slowly and saw Wells watching him incredulously.

"What?" Bellamy asked him sceptically.

"Well go get her, you idiot." Bellamy looked at him in complete bewilderment. "Go and comfort her. Get the girl and all that jazz." He gestured with his head to Clarke.

"But… you were desperate to find her too! And she's your best friend. And I told you, I don't know how I feel-"

"Bellamy!" Wells cut him off. "She needs _you_ right now. I know she's safe. I want you to go get her, or otherwise you're going to regret it. I think the worst thing for me to do right now is walk over there. You'd hate yourself for it." Bellamy looked back over to Clarke, his stomach churning with nervous anxiety.

"Okay." He said, rubbing his hands together. "Okay!" He said more cheerfully, turning to Wells for reassurance. Wells smiled at him warmly, and without a second thought, Bellamy jumped out of his car.

The night was freezing cold, his jacket wrapped around him tighter watching his breath coming out like smoke in front of him. As he got closer to her, he noticed she was cradling her legs in her arms, her head on her knees, not moving.

Cemetery's made Bellamy uncomfortable, they were a harsh reminder of his mother's passing when he was seventeen. He hurried forward, supressing the memories that were attached to such places, and finally stood behind Clarke. The half-moon was eerily bright, casting shadows across the gravestone she sat beside.

 **"** **May we meet again."**

His lips turned up at the sentimental words etched onto the stone, and he smiled sadly when he saw the fresh flowers. He cleared his throat, making his presence known but she never turned. He knelt down beside her, before sitting fully. He watched her carefully. Saw the way she cradled her hand to her chest, watched her eyes turn vacant and distrustful, and watched her breath hitch when he wrapped an arm around her shoulder, pulling her against his side. She shivered violently so Bellamy rubbed his hand up and down her bare arms before pulling back and taking his leather jacket off.

"Here." He whispered softly, his voice shattering the silence as he placed the jacket over her shoulders and pulling her back to him. They sat in silence for a long time. Bellamy ran his fingers through her hair comfortingly, but he couldn't deny the thrill that came along with it. Clarke lay her head on his shoulder, copying his even breathing.

"Wells is in the ca-"

"I'm so fucking tired." She sobbed as he started to speak.

"Hey, hey, look at me." He said turning towards her, fingers gently brushing away the tears that escaped her ocean blue eyes. She closed them, leaning her head into his hand. "Let me see you, princess." He whispered, leaning close. His thumb brushed her cheek bone softly as she opened her eyes, tears pooling over the edge and spilling down her cheeks.

"I'm so tired, Bell. But I don't want to go home." She choked out.

"Hey, you don't have to go home. You can sleep at mine's." he offered, but she shook her head ferociously.

"No. I'm sorry. I can't face Raven yet, and _he_ knows where I live now." Bellamy pulled her towards him, watching her hand carefully and hugged her. She leaned into the crook of his neck. "Please don't go, Bell."

It was strange for Bellamy so see Clarke so dependent on someone. She was usually so collected, so strong.

"It's okay, princess, here's what's going to happen, I'm –ʺ

"CLARKE!" Someone screamed and both of them jumped to their feet. Bellamy instinctively stood in front of Clarke as a figure came running towards them. Bellamy's blood ran cold. There was no denying who it was, he guessed as much.

A boy a few years younger than himself slowed to a jog. He was a little smaller than Bellamy, with long dark hair and a smirk he wanted to punch off his face. The boy had a burst lip and a shadow of a bruise on his cheek. With Clarke's presumably broken hand and the state this boy was in, he put two and two together. He couldn't stop the swell of pride thinking about his princess standing up for herself like that.

"Oh, I'm sorry, did I step on your moment?" The boy sneered, gesturing to Bellamy helping Clarke up delicately.

"So," Bellamy spoke confidently, "I'm guessing you're Finn." The boy nodded, standing lazily with his arms crossed over his chest.

"The one and only. I'm guessing you're Bellamy?" Bellamy raised his eyebrows in confusion. "Clarke's told me about you Bellamy." Finn taunted. "And they weren't very nice things."

"What? You mean when you last spoke like three weeks ago?" Bellamy snapped. Finn ignored him, looking behind Bellamy and seeing Clarke glaring at him harshly, tears soaking her face. Finn's eyes softened.

"Clarke I-ʺ

"No." Bellamy interrupted. "You don't get to speak to her." Finn looked at him questioningly.

"What? Are you going to stand and fucking guard her? It's hard for me to believe I'm the only unfaithful one when she's clinging to you like some whore who's trying to get tips!"

Bellamy didn't even think. He saw red.

His fist reeled back, smashing into Finn's nose with a disgusting _CRACK!_ Finn staggered back, crying out in pain, but Bellamy was off again. He picked up Finn by the shoulders, bringing them basically nose to nose.

"DO YOU WANT TO SAY THAT AGAIN?!" Bellamy shouted at Finn, who was spitting out the blood that was flowing down his face. Bellamy could distantly hear Clarke screaming at him to stop, but he chose to ignore her. "WHAT DID YOU CALL HER?" He roared. Finn smiled, laughed actually.

"You know what? You can have her, she's not worth any of this drama. And she's great in bed. But I'm sure you already knew that." Bellamy threw Finn away, relishing in the grunt that escaped his lips as he crashed to the floor. He walked over to him, held his leg back, ready to kick Finn in the stomach when he felt Clarke grab his shoulders back.

"Get off, Clarke, now isn't the time." He said angrily, pushing her gently out the way.

" _Enough._ " The venom in her voice was vile enough it caused Bellamy to turn around.

"Clarke he can't talk to you like that!" Bellamy shouted at her.

"I know." She said stubbornly and walked past him to where Finn was trying to stand up but failing.

"Oi! _You._ " She hissed. He looked up. "You were my _friend._ We knew each other before we started dating. You couldn't end things with me but you had to actually _cheat_ on me? You're _disgusting._ And while I'm hurting for me because, _damn,_ Finn, it's such a shame we built a wreck out of me, but you hurt my friend. You hurt Raven. And that makes me want to do this." And with that little speech, she kicked him where it hurts guys most. Bellamy actually winced at the ferocity of the kick but instead wrapped his arms around her shoulders, leading her to Wells' car.

"Go inside, I'll be right back." She looked at him angrily, knowing exactly what he was about to do, but she glanced down nodding. Bellamy took a risk, a shot in the dark, a hopeful step forward and leaned over. She looked back, her electric blue eyes widening slightly. He pressed his lips gently against her cheek, softly kissing her before whizzing around, heading straight for Finn.

He'd managed to stand up, clutching his nose and crotch protectively. Bellamy grabbed him again by the collar of his jacket, forcing him to look into his eyes.

"If you _ever_ come near her again, or Raven for that matter, I'll do much worse than break your nose." Bellamy spoke slowly and quietly, pronouncing every word carefully, watching Finn take in his threat. Finn nodded once and he let go, letting Finn fall to the ground again. Bellamy ran to the car and saw Wells hugging Clarke.

"Hey." He greeted lamely.

"I need to get my hand checked. This really hurts like a bitch." Clarke grumbled. Bellamy couldn't help but chuckle.

"There's a hospital about a half an hour away, I doubt you want to go to the same one as Finn." Clarke smiled at him gratefully.

"Yeah… about that, I was going to intervene but…" Wells winked at Bellamy who rolled his eyes.

"Don't worry about Collins, I dealt with him." Bellamy muttered darkly.

"Listen, Clarke you can't drive with that hand anymore. Bellamy why don't you take Clarke to the hospital. I'll drive back to your apartment and stay with Raven and Octavia." Bellamy thanked him admiringly, trusting him immensely with looking after O. And he knew Jasper and Monty would be there too, so he quickly pulled out his phone and texted her.

 **Bell 11:47pm : Found C, she is okay, W will be staying in our apartment, he is cool. Taking C to hospital now – don't worry, everything fine. X**

Bellamy knew by now that his sister would rant at him for ages if he didn't put a kiss, so he did so by habit with an eye roll.

 **Octavia 11:48pm : No probs, see you when I see you. Hope C is ok. Raven is asleep, we are all staying with her. Stay in touch. Xxx**

XXX

Bellamy and Clarke didn't talk on the thirty minute drive to the hospital, but their silence was deafening. He didn't feel sorry for what he'd done, beating up Finn, the asshole had it coming. But he was slightly terrified that he'd overstepped his boundary. He'd kissed her… on the cheek yes, but _still._ He'd walked away too quickly to see her reaction, but he wracked his brain trying to imagine what is was.

She was seen to fairly quickly. The doctor said it was a clean break and put her hand and wrist into a cast. Clarke has guessed as much, muttering in the waiting room about different brakes she'd had to treat before. He knew she was trying to distract herself, so he played along. A few hours later they were back into the car. But Bellamy didn't drive. Instead he switched the radio off completely and turned to Clarke.

"What's the plan, princess? We're about an hour and a half away from the dorms, and half an hour away from your mother, but I doubt she'd want to be woken at this hour." He muttered the last part. Clarke shrugged, not meeting his eyes.

"Can we stay the night in a motel or something?" She asked. Bellamy froze at her words then internally kicked himself. _Nice one Blake, thinking about_ that _while your best friend is having a crisis._ "It's just… I can't go back right now. I need to clear my head."

"Yeah, I understand. You need sleep, we can decide what we're gonna do in the morning."

"'We?'" Clarke quoted, finally meeting his deep brown eyes.

"Of course, princess." He assured her softly, firing up the car and driving away from the hospital.

The nearest motel was only a five minute drive. It looked pretty horrible. It was painted a yellowish colour from what Bellamy could see in the dark with only two other cars parked underneath the neon "motel" sign. He jumped out of the car and locked it, meeting Clarke at the entrance. She surprised him by slipping her good arm around his back. He smiled to himself and flopped his arm around her shoulders, pulling her closer. They entered the building and saw a middle aged man standing behind the counter, sipping coffee and reading an out of date newspaper.

"Evening sir, one- uh I mean, ehhh…" Bellamy looked to Clarke, unsure if he should get two separate rooms or not. She wasn't listening though, he could tell. She was leaning heavily against him, over run by fatigue. "One room." He decided eventually. He didn't want her to be alone. And he didn't care how selfish he sounded. Bellamy slid across the money he was going to use at the supermarket and the man slid across a key.

"Last door on your left." He told Bellamy who thanked him. He started to walk away but Clarke groaned, her legs not wanting to cooperate. Bellamy chucked and over stepped his boundaries again by bending down and scooping Clarke up into his arms bridal style, carrying her to their room. He struggled to unlock the door and carry her at the same time, but after a few trial and errors, he managed to succeed. He kicked the door behind him and entered the room.

 _Shit._ A double bed. _No._ It probably couldn't even pass for a double bed, it was tiny! There was _no_ way they would be able to fit in that together. But maybe if… _nononononoono. No. Don't think like that, Blake,_ he thought miserably. He placed Clarke down gently on the bed and leaned over to click on the bedside lamp. She stirred and sat up, rubbing her eyes.

"Hey." Bellamy whispered softly. "Are you okay?" Clarke nodded then looked around at the tiny bed. She raised an eyebrow almost on cue. "I know. I know. But I didn't ask for this. Don't worry, I'll sleep on the floor." He assured her. She shook her head.

"No, don't be silly." Bellamy started to argue with her but she cut him off. "No. You can stay with me." She told him stubbornly. He laughed.

"Okay." She stood up and walked towards the bathroom. "I have nothing to change into, but I feel gross so I'm probably going to wash up a little bit." She told him opening the door.

"Sure. Watch your hand." He reminded her.

When the door closed Bellamy let out a sigh of relief he'd been holding since he left her dorm all those hours ago. His princess was fine. She was safe at least, and he was with _him._ Wells was right. He really would've hated it if Wells was the one here with her now. He mentally noted to thank the guy again. Wells was a great person, Bellamy discovered. No wonder he and Clarke were such great friends.

Bellamy heard the splashing of water as Clarke washed dried tears away. The door had been left open just a slit, not enough for him to see anything, but enough that he felt a warm flush hit him. With the light flowing from the bathroom as Clarke washed up and being stuck in the freezing cold room… he couldn't help but think he was in the right place. There was nowhere on earth he would rather have been.

Rubbing the tiredness out of his eyes, Bellamy stood, kicking off his shoes. He wore a black t shirt and jeans, his normal everyday outfit, but felt kind of guilty thinking of Clarke in her skin tight jeans and crop top. Groaning and internally kicking himself, he pulled off his t shirt.

"Hey, princess?" he called and the door opened a peek.

"Yeah?" she froze when she saw him standing there shirtless.

"You can sleep in this." He held out the black T, and she took it off him.

"Thanks, Bell." She smiled before closing the door again.

Maybe it didn't shut? Because this time Bellay could see the slight outline of her undressing before he whizzed round, covering his eyes. _Someone please kill me now._ Realising his own discomfort, Bellamy unbuckled his belt and pulled his scratchy jeans down, leaving him only in black boxer shorts. He pulled back the duvet covers, examining it for… stuff, before feeling satisfied and rolling right over to the end. He had to admit, there wasn't much room for Clarke to sleep beside him. What kind of double bed was this?!

Just then he saw the light from the bathroom shine brighter as Clarke opened the door and switched off the light. She walked over to the bed quickly, basically jogging before jumping into the bed. She was, unfortunately, not quick enough for Bellamy not to notice his black t-shirt fitting to her every curve. It hit the middle of her thighs, showing off legs that could have gone on for days which seemed strange considering she was almost a whole head and shoulders smaller than him.

They lay side by side, neither speaking into the darkness. Their shoulders and thighs were pressed right against each other, even though they were both right on the edge of the bed. Clarke could feel herself almost toppling off, While Bellamy's right arm hurt being crushed against the wall. Without meaning to, he burst out laughing.

"What?" Clarke asked him, chucking a little.

"This is super awkward." He blurted out, and she started to laugh too.

In that moment he would never be able to explain how truly mesmerizing it was to hear her laugh, especially after everything. They laughed for a while, before it bubbled down to comfortable silence. Clarke rolled over a little bit and lay her head on Bellamy's shoulder, careful not to lie on her hand. He watched her carefully, not blinking or looking away before pulling her more comfortably closer, hugging her.

"Thank you." She whispered into the crook of his neck. He kissed her temple.

They fell asleep smiling.

 **So that's it for this chapter! I procrastinated SOOOO much writing this chapter, sorry guys!**

 **Ps. Clarke's dad is called David in the books and Jake in the tv series so... yeah thats why i named him that :D**

 **I can't believe I've got 3.2k + views, you're all AMAZING!**

 **Send me stories you want me to write! PLEEEAAASSEEEE.**


	9. I Contemplate My Ruined Fate

Chapter 9 – I Contemplate My Ruined Fate

 **Song title is taken from the lyric "I contemplate my ruined fate, someone will hurt me so bad one day." From the song "bathtub" by waxachatchee**

Clarke

Clarke woke groggily to the sound of heavy breathing in her ear. She peeked her eyes open only to slam them shut again when the harsh light pierced through the unfamiliar room. She blinked a few times, adjusting her eyes to the brightness. As she became more aware, she noticed a few things. Firstly, her bare legs were tangled with something warm… possibly someone else's? Secondly, a heavy band was wrapped around her stomach under the covers, pulling her flush against what felt like a very comfortable, warm brick wall. Thirdly, while her sore hand was free, her right hand was holding someone else's. Their fingers were interlaced and she realised she'd been rubbing comforting strokes back and forth with her thumb on the tan hand since she woke up. _Shit._ In an instant, the previous night came flooding back to her. She was in bed with Bellamy Blake. She was currently spooning, with, yes, that's right, you guessed it! Bellamy. Fucking. Blake.

She froze, becoming acutely aware that it wasn't a heavy band wrapped around her lower stomach, it was Bellamy's arm. She wasn't leaning back into a brick wall, nope, that was Bellamy's stomach. She groaned. The acrobats in her stomach really liked the feeling of snuggling with Bellamy. They were flipping left and right while doing some pretty impressive somersaults. She wriggled away a little bit, trying to get out of this amazing, no, _awful_ situation. But when she moved she brushed against something. Something, uh… hard?

Behind her, Bellamy started to wake, nuzzling his nose into the crook of her neck and exploring her stomach with his hand before pulling her closer.

"Uh, Bell?" Clarke whispered, closing her eyes tightly as if it could block the embarrassment. She could almost hear his eyes snapping open. One second he was behind her, the next he was sitting up fully leaning against the headboard. She turned around and make eye contact with him.

His hair was dishevelled by sleep, his eyes tired. Bellamy rubbed his face, trying to wake himself up while covering his lower half with the duvet.

"Uh, I'm just gonna wash up. I'll be right back," He told her awkwardly, standing carefully and walking to the bathroom, his hands covering his crotch.

"Ew! _Bellamy!"_ Clarke scolded, throwing a pillow over her face.

"It's not my fault! I can't help these kinds of things!" He shouted back, slamming the bathroom door shut behind him. Clarke covered his face with the duvet, giggling to herself. She heard the shower running and pulled herself out of bed, pulling on her crop top and jeans she left discarded on the floor. It was tricky, especially with her hand but she managed anyway.

Bellamy exited the bathroom about ten minutes later with only his jeans on. Clarke concentrated hard to only look him in the eyes while she held out his shirt to him. He took it from her with a little half smile before putting it on. He flopped onto the bed, lying on his stomach. Clarke sat beside him, her legs crossed.

"So princess, what's the plan?" he asked, looking up to her. She sighed heavily.

"Get back I suppose. We have Uni tomorrow." She reminded him. He groaned.

A few minutes past, and Clarke found herself lost in thought. She thought about Finn. And not in the way many would suspect. His betrayal stung, yes. It felt like a thousand knives slowly plunging into her heart. She didn't know a lot. She didn't know what she was going to do when she saw Raven, she didn't know what she would tell her mother, she didn't know how she felt about being alone with Bellamy. But she knew one thing. She would _not_ let someone hurt or embarrass her like that again.

But she missed her _friend._ She missed the boy who she would share her shower thoughts with, the boy who would sneak into her bedroom at night through the window, the boy who used to walk her to class every day, the boy who cycled to her house and made her watch Shrek with ice cream every time she was ill. She missed the Finn she loved. She knew subconsciously that things weren't quite the same between them ever since the news of her father's passing. He didn't know how to support her or comfort her, considering she just wanted to be alone. So maybe it was her fault? But then she thought of Raven sobbing and she was pleased, if not thrilled, Bellamy gave him the beating he deserved but then again, why would Bellamy do that for her? What was going on between them? And what about -

"Hey, princess?" His soft low voice dragged her out of her daydream.

"Yeah?" she replied, staring at the bathroom door. When she felt his fingers brushing her good hand her eyes darted to meet his in surprise. He gave her hand the lightest squeeze, watching Clarke carefully.

"Are you okay?" he asked with a sad smile. Clarke had to look away from his eyes and focused on the bathroom door again because she knew if she looked too long, she'd brake her new rule: she'd let him in.

"Never been better. Do you wanna grab breakfast?" She stood up quickly, grabbing his leather jacket off the floor. "This is mine now." She teased with a smile, meeting his confused stare. The jacket was oversized, drowning her body underneath, her finger tips peeking out the end. But it smelled like Diesel aftershave and Bellamy.

He rubbed his face again before joining her at the door with a roll of his eyes. He opened it for her and she skipped past him with a cheerful 'thanks'. He caught up with her quickly and opened the car door also, claiming he didn't want Clarke to 'hurt her hand'. Clarke knew deep down he was full of shit but… it felt really nice.

Bellamy pulled out of the crappy motel as Clarke scanned the shops she passed for a breakfast place. Finding one only a short drive away, Bellamy pulled in. The place was run down and lonely looking with only three customers in the shop. Two girls sat hunched over, nursing steaming cups of coffee, their makeup from the previous night running down their faces, their high heels discarded on the seat of the booth opposite. The other customer was an older man reading a newspaper, happily humming away, enjoying his Sunday morning.

Bellamy motioned with his head for Clarke to take a seat. She sat near the old man, pulling Bellamy's leather jacket tighter around herself. Bellamy ordered one coffee for himself and a tea with two sugars for Clarke. She thanked him with a small smile. Bellamy watched her carefully as she sipped her tea. He knew realistically that it would take a long time for Clarke to get back on her feet. But then again, she always surprised him. Like that time Bellamy stormed into her apartment, exhausted from Uni and irritated over a pointless argument he and his sister kept having: Octavia had her eye on a slightly older boy. Clarke had rolled her eyes and dragged him to her bedroom where she made him help pull the sheets off her bed covers and built a fort. They lay a mound of pillows underneath and switched off all the lights, apart from a torch Clarke kept under her bed. They lay in the fort for hours, Bellamy talking her ear off about O and Clarke laughing, calling him out on his shit, thinking he was over reacting about the whole situation. It had made Bellamy feel better about the whole situation, knowing there was someone he could vent to. He'd spent a long time keeping things to himself.

He leaned his hand across the table, flicking her hand annoyingly which earned him a chuckle. He smiled sadly at her.

"What can I do for you, Princess?" he asked quietly. She ducked her head, playing with her tea with a metal spoon.

"Call your sister. She'll be worried." Clarke told him. He sighed at her ignoring him, but pulled out his phone anyway. His sister answered after the second ring.

"Bellamy! Where are you? Are you alright?" Octavia hurried out. Bellamy ran his fingers through his hair, huffing out a laugh at his sister's worried tone.

"Yeah, we're okay. We're just over an hour away, probably. How…is Raven?" he asked the last part a little quieter. Clarke looked up, wanting to hear the response.

"She was upset last night, but that's now turned to anger. But she's dealing. We deleted all the texts and pictures from her phone with her last night. And burned some letters over the hob. It was fun." Bellamy laughed and quickly filled Clarke in. The corners of her mouth tilted upwards.

"Are you coming home tonight? There's no rush, don't worry about it." Octavia told him a little _too_ nonchalantly.

"Why don't you want me home yet, O?" he challenged.

"No reason, big brother." She assured him, but he could hear the smile in her voice. "How is she?" He looked over to Clarke who was still stirring and occasionally sipping her tea.

"I'm not sure. But I'll keep you updated. Do your homework." He told her and she scoffed.

"Don't parent me right now. I'm fine. Just- just look after Clarke. Wells is still here. He's pretty cool. He bought us all coffee this morning and held the fire extinguisher."

"I'm glad you're okay, O. I'll talk to you later."

"Adios, brother." He hung up the phone as the waiter came over with two full cooked breakfasts.

"Wow, Bellamy, who else is coming for breakfast?" She joked.

"This is nowhere as much as you cooked yesterday, Griffin." He joked back. Yesterday felt like a very long time ago. It didn't feel like only 24 hours ago, he was getting scolded for having his feet on her coffee table as he scarfed down the delicious home cooked breakfast.

They ate in silence, skirting around safe topics like her art project and how he hated how pushy Kendall was becoming at the coffee shop. Before he knew it, two hours had passed. And they hadn't discussed anything. Not really.

"Princess-" he started, but she cut him off.

"Thank you." Clarke blurted out.

"For what?" he asked, taken aback.

"Just- I don't know." She looked away, her blue eyes sad. "You're a brilliant friend Bell." Ouch. His heart sank. That hurt more than rejection. He cleared his throat, trying to act unaffected.

"Yeah, well, what are friends for?" She looked at him then. Really looked at him, drinking him all in.

"Its been a quick few months." She almost whispered. "I feel like I've known you forever." He was surprised by her candour, thinking it came out of nowhere, but smiled at her anyway.

"Like Wells?" he couldn't believe he'd spoke. She cleared her throat, blinking rapidly as though trying her hardest not to cry.

"Yes." She whispered. "Just like Wells."

Clarke

To Clarke's own surprise, she told Bellamy not to drive straight back to the motel but rather pointed him in the direction of the harbour a few miles away. He agreed silently, doing as she said. When she gave no further instructions he turned to her expectantly.

"Pull over," she said. "We're here."

"Here" was a small lake. The water rippled gently with the wind that was picking up, making him shiver but he refused when Clarke started to take off his jacket.

A few canoes were dragged onto the grass beside the lake, three fishing boats tied to a dock and a family of ducks swam around lazily. The air smelt fresh, reminding him of the days his mum used to take Octavia and himself to the beach when she wasn't too busy. He relished those days. The air was sweet with the scent of summer innocence. After his mother's passing, they'd never gone back. It had never been the same.

The harbour was pretty insignificant. A little pathetic. A lot run down. But Clarke led him down the hill towards the lake anyway, plopping herself onto the grass and tapping the ground for him to join her.

"Why are we here?" he asked after a long silence. She sighed heavily.

"I've never showed anybody this place." She confessed, watching the mother duck swim around her ducklings, making sure they were all accounted for. Bellamy remained quiet, wanting her to speak when she was ready. "After… after my dad died, I jumped on the first bus that came, got off at some random stop, walked in a straight line to nowhere, and found his place." She gestured to the lake in front of her. "I came here a lot." Clarke fiddled with a watch on her good wrist, before taking it off. "I've never showed anybody this place."

"Is that your dad's watch?" Bellamy asked her. She nodded.

"How did he pass?" she gave a bitter laugh.

"He didn't _'pass'_. He died, Bellamy." She spat out.

"My mother died too." He told her, looking forward. "Overdose. She basically chose to leave us."

"Don't speak like that Bellamy. You know that's probably not true. I've treated people with addictions before." He just nodded.

"My… my mum was driving." She said eventually. Bellamy turned to look at her. "She was driving when the car crashed." Her voice almost broke, but she made herself stay strong. "I… I know what you mean, Bell. Because I can't help but blame her, too. Now she's basically married to Marcus Kane. And you want to know what the worst thing is? Kane was my dad's _friend._ " Bellamy didn't know what to say. There were no words. Each of their wounds still felt fresh.

She felt his arm around her shoulder again, just like when he comforted her in the cemetery. She knew she ought to push him off. Just like she had at breakfast. Pushing those lies past her lips wasn't easy, but it was necessary. She hated that Bellamy wasn't just a friend. He felt nothing like Wells. Their friendship was so different. And… and it felt like something more. But she gave in, laying her head on his shoulder.

"What are we going to do now, Bell?" she asked slowly.

"Why don't we order food, buy a couple of movies and take our minds of things? School will be the same as always when we get back." She looked up to him, their faces very close.

"I think that sounds perfect." She told him.

Bellamy bent down to kiss her forehead slowly. Clarke closed her eyes out of reflex but started to stand, shutting him down. Bellamy cleared his throat, pulling himself up.

They walked back to the car, teasing one another relentlessly. Her pushing him away playfully or trying to jump on his back to get a piggy back, him messing her hair and trying to trip her up. They slipped easily back into their old routines, their moment not forgotten, but pushed aside for right now.

Bellamy

A few hours later they were squished together on that tiny bed, sharing Chinese food and laughing at how truly awful the horror movie they were watching was.

"I mean, _honestly,_ how the hell is her makeup still on point? She's literally running for her life from some demon. Why on earth would she care if- oh wait, go back, who just got killed?" Clarke rambled and while Bellamy was laughing. "Aw _gross_ that's such a gory way to die. Nope. Nope. Nope." Clarke covered her eyes and ears but she could still hear Bellamy's booming laughter. He leaned over, grabbing her arms to make her watch the movie.

"Come on! It's not that bad just watch it."

"No!" Clarke shouted, hiding her face in the crook of his neck. Bellamy froze. _She only thinks of you like a friend_ he reminded himself. _Stop thinking like that._

"Is it over?" She asked, once the screaming from the TV silenced.

"Yeah." He muttered, sitting straighter, but she never moved. Instead, Clarke sat with her back leaning against his stomach, totally relaxed.

 _Kill. Me. Now._

They watched a few more movies, getting sleepier with each one passing until they were speaking slowly, his hands weaving through her hair, Clarke drawing patterns on his stomach with the tip of her finger. When the movie finally ended, neither of them moved to switch it off.

"I'm exhausted." Clarke murmured into the darkness. Bellamy exhaled loudly, pulling himself and Clarke up.

"Come on then, let's get some sleep." She leaned over to switch the TV off while Bellamy got under the covers.

"Do you want my shirt again?" he whispered faintly, barely saying anything.

"Pardon?" Clarke asked with a laugh. Bellamy gave a tired chuckle.

"Do you want my shirt?"

"Yes please." She replied gratefully.

"Okay." Bellamy said, but made no move to get up, just lying on his stomach, his voice muffled by the pillow he was talking into. Clarke barked out a laugh.

"Get up, lazy bones."

He did, yawning and grumbling. He lifted his shirt off over his head, exposing his tan stomach and arms to Clarke.

"Here." He threw the shirt at her without looking. There was a gap of silence, a moment where she didn't move. He looked over at her in confusion and saw her staring at his chest. He smirked.

"Liking the view, princess?" Even in the darkness, he could see her cheeks flame bright red.

"Shut up." She told him. "And turn around."

"Ah and why should I when you just spent the last thirty seconds oogling me like a sex craved school girl-" he froze mid-sentence when Clarke actually pulled her shirt off over her head. He turned around so quickly he basically craned his neck. Clarke laughed.

"Haha, not so smart now are you, Bell? Oh, come on, I'm not _that_ bad looking." She teased. Bellamy didn't say anything, not wanting his voice to give anything away. "Okay," she spoke and he heard her climb into the bed "you can look now." She was under the covers.

Bellamy peeled off his jeans, joining her in the small bed. They hadn't spoke about the previous night yet and he didn't know what to do. Clarke could see his discomfort.

"We can analyse it another time." She whispered, surprising him. Bellamy nodded, turning on his side and pulling Clarke up against his chest. It- it just felt so _right._ Like nothing he'd ever felt before. Because this time it had meaning. He wrapped his arms around her tightly, snuggling into the crook of her neck, breathing in her smell. She laced her fingers through with his, kissing his knuckles lightly.

Bellamy fell asleep almost instantly, so he wasn't sure if he was dreaming when he heard her faint confession.

"You're nothing like Wells to me."

 **I'M BACK!**

 **Oh my God, I don't even know how to say how sorry I am. I basically fell of the face of the earth, I know :( But I moved house (omg who knew how friggin time consuming and stressful that would be) and I started my senior year at high school and the homework load is ridiculous. :/ Every weekend I have free ive been at uni open days or actually seeing family haha. But hopefully that is me back now! I truly am sorry D:**

 **Let me know what you think of this next chapter, hope you enjoyed, things are heating up, WHOOP!**


	10. Jack & Sally

**Chapter 10 – We Can Live Like Jack & Sally If We Want**

 **Title taken from the song "I Miss You" by blink-182 because I couldn't think of a cool one and the other one I had didn't match this chapter. From the lyric "… the unsuspecting victim of darkness in the valley, we can live like Jack & Sally if we want. Where you can always find me and we'll have Halloween on Christmas and in the night you'll wish this'll never end"**

 **I'm so freaking nervous for this chapter you have no idea.**

 ***stress***

Clarke

8 Weeks Later

Time passed in a blur, slipping through the cracks in her fingers like a fist full of sand. The leaves turned from shocking reds and ambers illuminating the drive home, to nothing. She couldn't keep up with the constant ticking of the wall clock Raven built for her 19th birthday. Nor could she fully comprehend another birthday passing without her father. Her heart still hurt, it felt heavy in her chest, a burden she herself could only carry, although Bellamy and her close friends helped ease the pain. And before she knew it, Halloween was rolling around the next corner. Clarke found herself shopping for costumes with Raven and Octavia.

"What are you going as?" Octavia asked, running her fingers along a bright red wig.

"Bellamy wants us to go as Jack and Sally from _The Nightmare before Christmas."_ Clarke grumbled. They'd been shopping for _hours._ Her feet hurt, she was hungry and she just wanted to go home. But of course, she could never pull Raven and Octavia away from party shopping. Bellamy was hosting the "murder mystery party" and they'd offered to decorate.

"But isn't that his favourite film?" Raven asked, jumping out behind Octavia with a zombie mask on and earning a horrified scream from Octavia. The shop owner shushed them with a glare. Clarke giggled.

"Yeah, God knows he's made me watch it a hundred times." She replied. Raven skipped along the aisles, throwing fake spider webs and blood in the shopping basket. Octavia and Clarke followed her.

"And aren't they in your favourite song or something?" Raven asked when they caught up.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

" _We can live like Jack and Sally if we want…"_ Raven sang Clarke's favourite song nonchalantly, reading the back of a spray can.

"Is that meant to make your wall look like blood splashed on it?!" Octavia asked excitedly.

"Sure is!" Raven squeaked and threw it in the basket. Clarke rolled her eyes.

"Well, yeah, they are in that song." She admitted, trying to bring Raven back onto the subject.

"So have you ever thought that maybe he's picked your favourite song and his favourite movie?"

"Why would he do that?" Clarke wondered out loud. Raven and Octavia shared a look. "What?" she asked irritated.

"Well… aren't you two… I don't know, a thing?" Raven asked while Octavia looked way too interested in glow in the dark spiders.

"Um… no. We're best friends." Clarke clarified, but it felt like a lie. But why? They hadn't done anything. The last few months between her and Bellamy had been the same. They fought _constantly,_ they never stopped annoying one another, pushed each other's buttons. But they were also very close. They laughed until they cried, talked into the early hours of the morning, watched scary movies on nights they weren't working, made pancakes at three in the morning. Things were… good.

"No, no, no, no, no, no!" Raven turned, giving Clarke her undivided attention. " _I'm_ your best friend. _Octavia_ is your best friend. _Wells_ is your best friend. Bell is something else and you gotta figure it out, girl." Raven told her sternly. Octavia nodded.

"But… I told you guys. I told you about how-"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah we know, alright? Finn _crushed_ you. He made you feel like you were hit by a truck and you feel like you can't trust anyone again. I get it okay? I have watched you for the last _two months_ wallow in self-pity. Enough is enough, hon. I see the way you light up when that bastard is around. And I see the way he looks at you when you're not looking. You _need_ to figure it out. Talk to him. Otherwise you'll be full of regret." Raven's candour froze Clarke in her tracks. Raven never snapped like this and stalked off. Octavia stayed with Clarke, who was frozen in shock.

"Sorry Clarke. But you know she's right." Octavia sighed defeated. "And you know it's coming from a good place." Clarke smiled sadly.

"I know." She whispered.

Later that evening the three girls were watching a horror movie Octavia insisted on buying. They were both hiding under the duvet, squealing with fear as some murder approached a wailing woman in underwear. Clarke could hear the screams and Octavia prying Raven's hands off her eyes, but she was too distracted to participate or to laugh at her friend's watching the movie. And she'd seen it before with Bellamy.

Bellamy.

Her stomach dipped at the thought of that dishevelled boy who'd made quite a mess in her mind. Raven was right. She couldn't avoid any longer. It wasn't fair on anyone. She had to know if he felt the same way. That it wasn't just _her_ heart that ached whenever the other wasn't around.

"I'm going to talk to Bellamy. Tonight." Clarke announced loudly. Both heads whizzed in her direction.

"You are?!" Raven shouted excitedly.

"Oh my god, what are you going to say?" Octavia said at the same time. Clarke's heart started pounding in her chest. Oh my god, she was going to do this.

"I have no idea." She confessed, hiding her face behind her hands.

"Don't worry. Don't worry." Octavia switched off the movie. "We're gonna help you alright?" Clarke nodded weakly. Raven and Octavia turned to face Clarke, the movie forgotten about.

"Right, first things first you gotta make it clear that what you're about to say might ruin your friendship and how you don't want that to happen." Raven spoke fast, like she'd been bursting to tell her this for a while.

"Yes." Octavia chipped in. "And you've also gotta say that you'll be his friend no matter what happens." She spoke fast too.

"Also mention that you've been deliberating this for a while because you've been weighing pros and cons cause you don't wanna loose his friendship."

"Tell him that he's been there for you."

"And tell him you love him more than you loved Finn. Cause… you know, he's Bellamy. Dude gets really jealous."

"Oh! And mention how you know Raven and Bell slept together but they worked it out and…"

Clarke blocked them out, it was too much. She appreciated their help. Really. But this would ruin everything. Because even if Bellamy _did_ feel the same way… then what? I mean, what happened at the motel, I mean that happens to guys in the morning right? It wasn't because of her. And even if it was, she still cringed at embarrassment thinking of when he walked sideways to the bathroom.

And even if everything went for the best could she really set herself up for yet another inevitable heartbreak? She was 19 for god sakes. And he was 21 soon turning 22. Older and dammit they had their _entire_ lives ahead of them. She… she _loved_ him. But not even that. She was in even deeper. She was falling _in love_ with that sarcastic, stupid, wonderful person who was… blasting music _again?!_

Clarke groaned angrily, stalking to the kitchen, ignoring Raven and Octavia. She grabbed the wooden broom, storming into her bedroom and jumping onto her bed. She lifted the broom, and began hitting the ceiling with it.

"What" _thump_ "did I" _thump_ "tell" _thump_ "you about" _thump thump_ "blasting music" _thump_ "so fucking loud!" _thump._ The music stopped and not even five seconds later she heard Bellamy grab his own broom and started bashing it off his floor.

"Seriously?!" Clarke shouted at him, grabbing her phone off her cabinet, calling Bellamy. He picked up on the first ring.

"Why hello princess, how can I help you?"

"Would you turn your music down?" she told him sternly.

"There's no music playing." He teased through the phone.

"Were you thumping your floor back at me?" she asked him, amused.

"Yeah, I have it ready now cause you do it all the damn time. I was just waiting."

"You're so fucking annoying." She told him seriously. Raven and Octavia walked into her room at that point. They started whispering violently to her, pointing to the door a lot. "What I can't hear you?" she told them. They immediately shushed her.

"You can't hear me? Is your signal going dodgy again?" Bellamy asked confused.

"One sec." she told him, covering the mic. "What is it?" she whispered to them, annoyed.

"Tell him to come round, and then tell him! We're gonna go. Don't tell him we were here!"

"What? No! Where are you going?" Clarke asked, following them.

"The bar, Text us later! Good luck!" Octavia said, shutting the apartment door and just leaving.

"Uhhh…" Clarke said before realising she was already on the phone to Bellamy.

"Princess is everything okay?" He asked gently. It killed her.

"Yeah! Yeah everything's fine. Uh. Could you come over? Octavia and Raven are out and I'm bored." She faked a laugh, forcing her voice to sound normal.

"Ah I see, and you're gonna use me to amuse you, huh?" he teased, but she could hear him putting on his shoes. She laughed at the innuendo.

"Something like that."

"Cool. Be there in two."

"The door is open."

 _Oh my god, oh my god, omigod!_ Clarke thought, hanging up the phone and racing to her bedroom. She quickly cleared away her art supplies which were scattered across her floor and bed and opened her window to let some air in. Bellamy walked in just as she was throwing tubes of paint under her bed.

He announced himself with a low chuckle. Her stomach did crazy twists and spins. She would never get used to the routine the acrobats in her stomach did whenever he was around.

"Well. Now I know why your room always _looks_ tidy." He joked but started to pick up some of the mess to help her. She smiles, but didn't look at him.

Once the mess was cleared they stood and he smiled and Clarke panicked. Bellamy looked gravely concerned.

"Wow, Clarke are you alright? You've gone as white as a ghost." he walked towards her, cupping her face with his large hand, forcing her to lock eyes with him. "You don't look well. Are you alright?" he asked again. Clarke noticed how his fingers pushed away the hair falling into her eyes and the way his eyes searched her face helplessly.

"Why are we friends?" she blurted out. Bellamy's brows furrowed in confusion.

"I don't know. I guess we started becoming friends after we played truth or dare." He moved away from her, taking his hands off her face.

"Not _when,_ Bell. Why? We drive each other crazy. You make me wanna slam my head against a wall half the time and the other half I'm making you so angry you make me pull over so you can walk the rest of the way home!" Yeah. That happened.

"So we argue a lot. But the good balances out the bad." He went for a soft tone, but his confusion to where this was all coming from was evident.

"The good? You mean like the motel?" Her face blushed scarlet. So did his.

"You know… we've never really talked about that."

"I know." She walked over to the window, staring out into the night sky. It was almost bright from the amount of stars she could see. Bellamy walked slowly towards her.

"Clarke." he spoke her name softly. So quietly it was almost a whisper. She looked up. He was close. Because of his height advantage, she had to crane her neck to look at him properly. His brown eyes glistened and this close up, even with only the soft light of her lamp, she could see tiny flecks of gold. And herself. They were so close now Clarke could see the outline of her head in his eyes.

His head was tilted down towards hers. Her heart was beating erratically in her chest, blood pounding in her ears. She'd never felt like this. It had never been like this with Finn.

By some kind of miracle, Bellamy moved impossibly closer. They were only inches apart. This close, Clarke was hit by the smell of his aftershave and spearmint from the pack of polo's he always kept in his pocket. He cupped her face again his time, but it was different. He lay his forehead against hers, closing his eyes. Her hands shook when she placed them on his waist.

"Bell?" she whispered, confused at their closeness. He whispered her name a second time before crashing his lips onto hers. Clarke responded immediately before she knew what she was doing. She felt Bellamy smile against her lips and he laughed.

"What?" Clarke asked but she was silenced by his lips locking with hers again. His hands snaked around her waist pulling her closer. She ran her hands up his t shirt before running her hands through his messy curls. Bellamy bent down picking Clarke up. She let out a surprised shriek as he lay her down on the bed. His tongue grazed her bottom lip and she opened her mouth, letting him in. Clarke could taste the mint on his tongue. He ran his hands up her body, breaking away to kiss down her jaw and neck. Clarke moaned, pulling at his hair. Bellamy took his time, finally reaching her mouth again.

He pulled back, out of breath, looking at her swollen lips and her bright excited eyes.

"Well." he said evenly. "I suppose we talked about it." Clarke giggled reaching up, running her thumb along his bottom lip. He closed his eyes at her touch. She didn't know what to say. What could she say? Yeah, yeah, yeah. She could give him her speech. She could tell him about how she didn't want to ruin their friendship, because she didn't. She could tell him the truth about her feelings. How she was falling in love with him. But she didn't.

She probably should have.

Instead, she reached up and joined her lips with his again. Bellamy melted into her kiss and gave a surprised laugh when Clarke rolled him over and straddled his lap, pulling him up into a sitting position.

Their mouths met again in a passionate embrace. Bellamy held her hips while Clarke raked her nails through his hair. They were clumsy kissers at first, but quickly fell into a comfortable rhythm. Clarke pushed his shoulders gently, making Bellamy fall back onto her bed. She'd kissed a people in her lifetime, and she knew for _sure_ Bellamy had as well, but this felt so different. Different from every other kiss. But maybe they didn't mean as much as this one did now. None of those other boys were Bellamy.

When she pulled away, out of breath, he laughed.

"What?" Clarke asked, grinning while pushing a stray piece of hair away from his face.

"We can analyse it in the morning, huh?" he joked.

 **Omg. That was so bad, I'm truly sorry guys. I'm not even going to proof read it, I'm cringing!**

 **They finally kissed though! Yay! I hope you enjoyed it :D**

 **I know the time jumps are really annoying but I hate fics where they know each other for about a week then they get together. So. Yeah. Time jumps. Apologies.**

 **Leave a review on what you thought, it really helps. 3**


	11. Side Note -- I'm so sorry

Apologies

I'm back, and I'm so so sorry.

But… I have an explanation? An excuse? Hear me out?

Things went to shit basically, the last few months. A friend of mine told me they were trying to commit suicide, and I spent a long time trying to talk them out of it, only to find they weren't really. Not at all. It got me really upset, because the stress and sadness they rubbed onto me, affected my day to day life. I wasn't sleeping, I was constantly worrying, trying my absolute hardest to try my hardest, to make them see their worth, when really, I think they knew all along.

On top of this, ive been having prelims at school. For those who don't know, I live in Scotland, in my final year of high school, and we have exams around Christmas time and again before summer.

I got a job, started working _lots_ of hours, never really getting a minute to myself. The lines got busy around Christmas, and the hours got longer.

Amongst some of the crazy in my life, a girl who my best friends were friends with years ago started to do insane shit. She slashed my best friends tires, spray painted another's name around town, called them threatening them, threatening _me,_ hacking into their social media accounts. Just loads of crazy stuff, so been dealing with that.

And lastly, (that I can think about right now), I forgave someone who hurt me. And we've been working things out. It was never romantic, _thank God_ , but it doesn't mean it didn't leave an aching in my chest.

Things are hard, but that's life, and we move through each others lives at a slow, painful pace, but I suppose I'm still trying to catch up. And that's okay, ive learned to embrace the thought that everything happens for a reason, because everything that's happened has made me stronger, wiser. And maybe I'll never forgive that friend, the one who I thought was going through the worst thing I could possibly fathom, but I do find myself hoping that they had a good Christmas, and whatever drove them to me for help has vanished, for both our sakes. Feelings are weird.

But, in all of this, I've never forgotten _you._ Your continuous support is why I am writing this message today, and continuing to tell Bellarke's story. Whether you follow this story religiously, or have clicked on it by accident, I want to thank you. You're the reason I'm back now!

I cant promise to update every week , but the next chapter will be uploaded within the next day or so. And the rest will come as often as I can. I know how frustrating it is when you find a decent fic and the author cant be arsed writing any more. I hope you all know that wasn't the case here.

And because of this, I give you my _real_ tumblr account, not the one I created for this fic. My ask is _always_ open. I am here for any of those battling an inner demon, or a simple fangirling sesh.

I hope you all had a wonderful Christmas, and a good new year when it comes.

Much love and many apologies,

Whatswrongwithalittlechoas

blink-me-at-six

(blink-182 & you me at six)


	12. Kissing In The Blue Dark

**Chapter 11 – Kissing in the Blue Dark**

 **Title taken from the lyric "kissing in the blue dark, playing pool and wild darts, video games" by Lana Del Rey cause Mario Kart is life and at least that title's a lil romantic.**

Bellamy

Bellamy woke groggily to the sound of his phone ringing. Memories from the previous night came flooding back, tripping him up and smacking him full force in the face. He'd kissed Clarke Griffin. He's fucking _kissed_ Clarke Griffin! The biggest motherfucking grin appeared on his face as he remembered the way his lips perfectly melted into hers. He heard the phone again and reached over, and grabbed the machine that was blasting Clarke's voice singing about pizza. She'd changed it a few weeks back while Bellamy had attempted to cook Octavia homemade pizza.

"'Lo" he said, his voice coated in sleep.

"Uh, I need your help." Clarke voice was laced in amusement with a slight edge of worry, and he tried to ignore the plummet in his stomach that her voice produced.

"Princess." He greeted in a casual drawl, although he was internally screaming. "What's up?"

"Well, the party doesn't start for another six hours, and by the way, it was supposed to be in _your_ apartment, but Octavia is currently spraying my walls with fake blood while Raven puts up fake spider webs. My mum just called, she'll be round in an hour."

"Oh."

"Yeah. I need your help."

"I'm on my way." He said, and waited for her to hang up first, she didn't. "Princess?" he said into the phone.

"Yep?" she popped the 'p'.

"We should probably talk. You know. About what happened." He said quietly.

"Probably." She repeated, and hung up the phone. Bellamy groaned, and got out of bed, pulling on a fresh pair of boxers, a new t shirt and a pair of black jeans. He grabbed his phone and his keys and started for Clarke's apartment.

He knocked once, before opening the door and walking into the living room. Octavia stood covered in bloody clothes, holding a bag full of fluff, while Raven stood on ladders, pinning the fluff to the walls and adding black fake spiders when Octavia thought it was necessary. Bellamy just laughed, walking into the kitchen and grabbing an apple, chomping down on it, watching the girls argue. Clarke was right, she needed his help.

"Where's Clarke?" he asked around a mouthful of food, interrupting their argument about whether or not the webs should also be covered in blood. There was no point even attempting to talk them out of it, the party was happening here now.

"Her room I think." Raven replied, barely even noticing he was in the room. "And stop grinning like that, it was only one kiss."

"She told you?!" Bellamy burst out, mouth open with shock.

"No. She's grinning like that too, so I put two and two together." Raven told him, climbing down the ladder, Octavia helping her.

"And I knew you weren't that much of a slut that you'd sleep with her." Octavia chirped in. "Although it did cross Raven's mind, I set her straight."

"Uh, thanks?" Bellamy started walking backwards awkwardly. "Well." he pointed to Clarke's bedroom, opening the door and slipping through. He couldn't ignore their hoots of laughter.

He found Clarke lying on her bed, looking up to the ceiling, hands on her head, absolutely stressing. He walked into the room, trying to stop the thunderous feelings in the pit of his stomach. He went to put the half eaten apple on her bedside table.

"Don't. You. Dare." She warned, trying to hide a smile. Bellamy chuckled and put it there anyway, rolling onto the bed and lying beside her. He tried to forget about what happened on that exact bed the previous night.

"So. Why don't you tell your mum to meet you at the coffee shop?"

"I did. She said that she wanted to just have coffee here. See what we've done with the place or something."

"Tell her Raven doesn't want her here."

"She wouldn't believe me, Raven is the one who answered the phone and said it would be okay."

"Tell her you're studying today."

"I study every day."

"Ask her if Wells wants to come along."

"Wells and Sasha are visiting her parents this weekend."

"Why don't you-"

"Oh no, Bellamy don't you see! I'm screwed!" Clarke cried out, rolling over and placing her head on Bellamy's shoulder dramatically. He wrapped his arms around her automatically and laughed.

"No you're not. You've got to face her eventually. Come on, princess, get up. Put on some fresh clothes cause as much as I find that shorts and t-shirt pyjama look hot, I'm not too sure Madam Griffin will appreciate it." Clarke laughed and rolled off Bellamy, grabbing clothes out of her dresser and sticking her tongue out.

"Be right back."

They decided in the end that they'd ask Clarke's mum to meet them in Bellamy's apartment, lying to her and saying that Raven had gotten a migraine. He watched Clarke fidget anxiously on his couch, her leg bouncing up and down, her eyes vacant and glazed over with worry. The silence between them was predominant, it was all Bellamy could focus until her mother came to the door. The doorbell startled Clarke, and she whipped her head to look at him, seeking reassurance with no words. He winked.

Bellamy walked over to the door, opening it with an almighty smile.

"Hello Ms. Grif-" He stopped right in his tracks, noticing that Clarke's mum wasn't alone.

"Hello. You must be Clarke's friend. It's Bellamy right?" Her smile looked anxious, almost mirroring Clarke's. Bellamy looked cautiously to the man standing beside Abby, before he responded, flashing a brilliant smile.

"Yes, absolutely. Bellamy Blake. Come in Ms. Griffin, Clarke is though here."

"Oh, please." She laughed, but it sounded far too casual, like she was trying hard. "Call me Abby."

"Come in Abby." He laughed, opening the door wider and moving aside to let her in. The man behind her didn't say anything. He looked cautious, like he was analysing the situation that was unfolding around him. He nodded at Bellamy, a little smile on his face, following behind Abby.

"Clarke!" He heard her mother exclaim loudly. He entered the living room, watching the two women embrace, while the strange man smiled in a comforting way. When they pulled apart, he saw Clarke's eyes widen in surprise.

"Oh. Kane is here." He could hear the disappointment in her voice. _Kane._ Now where had he heard that name again? _Shit._ It was her father's best friend. The one her mother was dating.

"Clarkey!" He shouted affectionately, grabbing her in a bear hug and crushing her in a tight embrace. "How's my favourite girl in the world doing, eh?" he said, letting go and ruffling her hair. He smiled half-heartedly. Bellamy bit his tongue.

"Good. Just really, _really_ busy with school." She told him. Bellamy saw straight through her. It was a hint. She didn't want this man to stay long.

"Well you can't be so busy that you can't see your whole family, right?" He spoke slowly, looking at Clarke carefully. Bellamy didn't like it. It was like he warning Clarke to be nice to her mum.

"Right." She agreed, then looked over to Bellamy. "Bell, let's make a pot of tea."

Bellamy wasn't going to lie: the visit was awkward. The conversations were easy, all small talk until it wasn't and he was listening to a lecture about how she had to stick in school and how she shouldn't focus to much on her art project and how it was ridiculous of her to have broken her hand as it put her a few weeks back in practical and how Finn was such a lovely young man and how sad they were to hear it was over. Then, of course, Bellamy's interrogation began.

"So, how long have you two been friends?"

"What do you want to do with your life Bellamy?"

"Do you really have any time if you're looking after your little sister? The one who stole your keys?"

Every question was a demand, every syllable of their words laced in uncertainty, trying their hardest to make him feel small. He bit his tongue and clenched his knuckles when they talked about Octavia.

"Mum, Kane, enough!" Everyone looked to Clarke in astonishment. "Bellamy is brilliant, enough with the questions. And Octavia is one of my best friends. This guy right here is going to be a constant in my life whether you like it or not! Now, why don't you tell my while you're _really_ here?" Bellamy tried his hardest not to laugh at her outburst, but the words she said made it hard for him not to grab her and kiss her right there in front of her family. _This guy right here is going to be a constant in my life whether you like it or not!_ But, yeah, that probably wouldn't have went down well.

Abby sat tighter, her lips pursed tightly.

"Clarke." She said slowly. "I think you should apologise for your outburst."

"No." Clarke said clearly. Bellamy felt his heart swell with pride.

"Look, Abby, lets just tell her. She has the right to know."

"The right to know _what_?" Abby placed her empty mug on the coffee table slowly, stalling the question. "Mum."

"Marcus and I are getting married."

It didn't go down well. In fact, it didn't really even go down at all.

"So Bellamy and I are hosting a Halloween party tonight in our apartment down stairs so we need to go and get changed, people will be arriving within the next three hours and I really don't want to be late to my own party. They'll be a lot of alcohol, and probably someone will throw up in the sink and of course someone is gonna kiss someone and woah, it's gonna be insane. So, it was nice seeing you, maybe catch you later, yeah?" And with that she stood up, grabbed his costume from his bedroom, and left his apartment with a slam of the door. He had to awkwardly see them out, telling them he was sorry and he'd try and get Clarke to phone. Abby just smiled sadly and left, lacing her hand with Marcus', who he saw gave her hand a reassuring squeeze.

Two hours later, and there they were in her bedroom blasting Deaf Havana with Clarke painting his face like Jack the skeleton.

"Oh, come on I look like an idiot!" He complained, laughing.

"May I remind you that this was _your_ idea?" She laughed back, sitting down on the bed and gently tilting his face up.

They hadn't spoken about the news her mother hit her with yet. Nor had they talked about the kiss. And with Clarke breathing so close to his face and being so near him while applying the fact paint, he found it really difficult to concentrate. But they trundled along. When Clarke had finished both their makeup and they'd put on their costumes, they both stood in front of the large mirror. Bellamy immediately barked out a laugh.

They looked absolutely ridiculous. But they looked absolutely amazing. Bellamy wore the striped suit which fit him horrendously and black converse. His hair was gelled back, his face and neck painted white and his eyes black like Jack Skellington' up over his eyebrows. His lips were black, and the makeup Clarke added made it look like they'd been stitched. Clarke on the other hand wore a patchy long dress and had painted her face neck and arms a pale green colour. Her blonde hair was tucked into a bright red wig, her eyelashes long and animated. Across her face she'd drawn on stitches and she couldn't stop laughing at their reflections. Clarke grabbed his phone off her bed and clicked on the camera. He groaned, covering his face.

"Come on, suck it up Blake and smile." He rolled his eyes, but did anyway, coining a hand around her waist and smiling at the camera. They took a few serious ones of them in "character", and loads of goofy ones too. But not after long, they heard the low boom of music flowing from under the door, and the sound of laughter.

"Come on." Clarke said, standing up and leaving her bedroom, lost in the swarm of people.

Bellamy usually loved parties, he was the life of them all. He was that idiot on a night out who almost kills themselves trying to walk in a straight line. But for some reason, he wasn't really feeling it that night. The music was too loud, the amount of people too suffocating, the alcohol in his cup cheap and gross. He just couldn't be bothered. He tried to look for his sister in the crowd, she would make him laugh surely, or Clarke. Octavia was in the kitchen leaning against the fridge, looking up into the eyes of an older guy. He was tall, and massively built and smiling and laughing and leaning in. Uh, hell no.

"Oi!" Bellamy shouted, and his sister looked over in surprise, her eyes flashing like a deer caught in the headlights of a passing car. The guy turned, smiling.

"Hey! You must be Bellamy right? Octavia's brother?" The guy was about the same height as him with brown eyes and a slight nervous smile on his face. Bellamy ignored his outstretched hand, only nodding.

"Octavia, where is Clarke?" He asked, not looking at the guy.

"Bell, don't be so rude!" Octavia scolded, standing in front of her friend. Bellamy rolled his eyes. "This is Lincoln. I invited him here."

"Well, sorry mate, I'm uninviting you. Leave."

"You cannot be serious Bell." Octavia glared at him venomously. "This isn't even your house."

"You're right. Where is Clarke?"

"Clarke actually said I could come. She was the one who invited me in the first place." The Lincoln guy said unhelpfully. Octavia had the right to look nervous.

"Look. I don't like that you're hanging around my sister and I won't make that any more clear. And I know my sister better than you ever will, she won't let you leave, so fine. But if one of you doesn't tell me where Clarke is in the next few seconds, so help me God-" He was cut off by Raven bolting into the kitchen.

"Bellamy! BELLAMY!" She shouted, basically slamming into him.

"What?!" he shouted back, completely confused.

"Finn is here!" She half whispered half shouted. Bellamy went ridged.

"Where?" he demanded, leaving the kitchen.

Finn wasn't difficult to find. He was drunk, that much was obvious. He wore space suit and held a helmet, his dark hair long and messy. People around him looked confused, some were laughing at the sight of him. He did look pretty pathetic. I mean, he was begging Clarke to take him back, apologising over and over. Clarke looked more bored than anything.

"You!" Bellamy spat at him, grabbing Clarke's gently and putting her behind him.

"Uh, no way." She said, standing beside him.

"I'm sorry you feel that way, Finn. It's a real shame that you cheated on me with my roommate. A real bummer right? Well unfortunately for you, I'm actually seeing someone right now." Bellamy's heart plummeted. _What_? Finn's face dropped.

"Who?" he challenged. Clarke just laughed and looked up at Bellamy. He frowned, and she gave him a pointed stare.

"We've been keeping it on the down low," she said, snaking her arm around his waist. "But I suppose our costumes gave us away, huh Jack?" she laughed and Bellamy finally caught on. He wrapped his arm around her shoulder and kissed the top of her head.

"… _For it is plain as anyone could see, we're simply meant to be_." Bellamy quoted from the film, Clarke bit back a laugh.

"Oh, Bellamy, you're the butter to my bread."

"The strawberry to my jam."

"He's simply the apple of my eye." She told Finn. Monty and Miller were trying not to laugh and Raven was hooting in the corner. Finn looked pissed.

"Are you's actually out, or are you just trying to piss me off? Cause this isn't funny."

"No. I'll tell you what isn't funny, Finn Collins. It's not funny to cheat on someone, date their friend and try to get away with it, call me horrendous names, basically implying I was a slut to sleep with you after we dated for _years_ then come spiralling into our lives again, ruining a perfectly good party. So piss off. No one wants you here."

Before Finn could get a word in, Bellamy had him by the scruff of the neck, dragging him out of the apartment.

"Bell, wait!" He heard behind him, and stopped. Raven joined him, grinning like she'd just won the lottery, and slapped Finn so hard in the face it made an ear-splitting SNAP. Finn looked astounded, and Bellamy laughed. When he threw him not so gently out of the apartment, Finn rounded on him.

"You know what? You and I aren't all that different. I've fucked Raven, and so have you. I've fucked Clarke loads of times, and so have you. So we probably have a lot more in common than you think. I mean-" He didn't get to finish. Bellamy grabbed him by the collar of his suit, slamming him against the staircase's railings.

"What did I tell you would happen if I ever saw you again?" He spoke low, pronouncing every syllable. The door opened behind him, and Clarke walked out.

"Is your dorm open? I wanna grab the wii."

"Yeah, go on up." Bellamy replied, never taking his eyes off Finn. Finn watched her walk up the stairs.

"I know her. I know what she's like. She's too much work, you're better getting out of it now."

"Is that why you keep begging for her to take you back?"

"She helps pass the time." Finn spat at him, Bellamy pushed him against the railing again.

"Look. Here's what's going to happen. You're going to pick up that helmet of yours off the ground and walk out of that building, and never look back. If I so much as hear your name again, let alone _accidentally_ bump into you…" Bellamy burst out laughing. "Well. Let's just say I wouldn't want to be you when that happens. You're one of the vilest creatures to walk this planet. You had Clarke, and she loved you and you fucked her over. You had Raven and she is one of the fiercest and loyal people I've ever had the pleasure to stumble across, and you fucked her about too. You are going to leave. And you're going to wish you never see me again."

"You know, you keep saying that Bellamy, yet you're all talk. Same threats, same warnings, same old story. ' _I'm going to be sorry'_?" Just then the door opened again, and Lincoln walked out. He patted Bellamy on the back in greeting.

"I think you better go, mate." He said to Finn, who was laughing.

"Or what?" Bellamy suddenly felt himself getting thrown back. And, in absolute bewilderment, watched with his own eyes Lincoln throw Finn over his shoulder like a bag of potatoes and start walking down the stairs. Finn was trashing around, cursing violently, but he was barely heard over the roaring belts of Bellamy's laughter.

The apartment door swung open, and guests rushed to the railing and watched Finn being carried away. Some people filmed it, some followed Lincoln and opened the building door, and others were buckled over. When Finn was disposed of, he walked back up the stairs and faced Bellamy, who was bright red in the face from laughing so hard.

"Or I'm going to embarrass you." He told Bellamy who laughed again, shaking his hand.

"It's nice to meet you." He told Lincoln, who laughed shyly.

A few hours later, after the showdown that happened in the hall, he couldn't find Clarke anywhere. He knocked on her bedroom door and heard no answer, but walked in anyway. Sitting with her back against her bed, a wii remote in her hand in the darkness was the very girl herself. Her wig had been taken off, her blonde hair falling out of the messy bun.

"Hey princess," he said, taking off his suit jacket and sitting beside her on the floor. She paused the game and looked at him carefully, her eyes glassed over with fatigue. "What brings you here?" he asked, gesturing to his wii that was plugged into her old T.V.

"My mother is marrying my godfather and my ex-boyfriend is an idiot and I don't know if we're still friends." She said quietly. The room was dark apart from the soft glow coming from the T.V, and Bellamy couldn't help but notice how close they were sitting.

"Why wouldn't we still be friends?" he whispered back. She just sighed, and handed him the other controller.

"Wanna play Mario Kart?" she asked, a glint in her eyes.

"Bellamy Blake stop cheating!" Clarke shouted for the tenth time as Bellamy overtook her.

"I'm NOT." He shouted back, "You just suck at this game." He joked. He was Yoshi, of course and he made Clarke go as Princess Peach for "good luck".

"UGH. I give up." Clarke huffed, discarding her controller as Bellamy raced over the finish line, winning, for the hundredth time.

"Ha ha, admit it, I'm so much better at this game than you." He teased, tossing his remote aside.

"Never," she said, crossing her arms over her chest.

"I won every race."

"It was a coincidence." She argued.

"I'm the Mario Kart king." He argued back.

"You wish." She scoffed.

"Don't have to." He winked when she pushed him playfully with her arm.

They sat in silence for a while, their shoulders touching as they sat on the floor, leaning against her bed.

"Hey, Clarke?" he whispered, fiddling with the blanket they had spread over their legs.

"Mmh." She replied, her voice coated with fatigue.

"What did you mean earlier?" he heard her sigh.

"It doesn't matter, Bell."

"It does. Please tell me." He said softly, looking her. She stared at the wall.

"If I tell you, then everything is different." She spoke so quiet he could barely hear.

"Then I want everything to be different, Clarke. I don't want secrets between us. Look, if you want to forget last night never happened then fine, I won't be thrilled, but I'll respect your decision, okay? Does that make it easier for you? Do you want me to forget?" She nodded once, her shoulder slumped and heavy. Bellamy expected to feel like shit, to feel his stomach dip with sadness, but as he watched her, he knew. "Look at me. Tell me you want to forget." She looked over, into his eyes, their faces inches apart.

"I want to forget." She whispered but the lie was obvious enough. He knew her too well. Instead of replying, he pressed his lips against hers.

She sighed against his mouth, responding immediately and coiling her hands through the thick folds of his hair. Bellamy pulled her closer, before lowering her onto the floor. They kissed passionately, Bellamy's hands wandering down her body, settling on her waist. He broke away from her mouth to kiss down her neck, pushing the material aside for better access. Clarke moaned, running her nails down his back, her breath hitching when his hand slid underneath her dress. Clarke pulled at his collar, bringing his lips flush against hers again, tasting mint on his tongue. His hand trailed up over her thighs, his fingers biting into her hips as she popped the first few buttons of his shirt. He broke away from the kiss, eyes locked with hers as she slowly worked her way down, peeling the shirt off his body, exposing his toned chest. And it was just in that moment, the moment where Bellamy looked at her with a heated stare, that Raven thought was the perfect time to burst open her door with a drunken squeal.

"Clarke! Jasper and Monty- OH MY GOD MY EYES!"

 **Hellooo!**

 **That's the next chapter, yaaaas. As many of you might have guessed, I am utterly and completely awful at writing saucy scenes. So bad in fact, I asked my friend for some help. Here are some of her very insightful and profound ideas she texted to me:**

 **"** **He should bone her from behind" (cause he's a skeleton, get it?:D)**

 **"** **He gotta eat the booty like they're groceries"**

 **"** **His hand should move to the boobie, then he gives her a facial"**

 **"** **He licked her entire face whilst she moaned his name slowly into his eye hole. Then he came."**

 **"** **and when he came, he looked her dead in the eye, slowly moved his head to hers and whispered 'itsa me Mario'"**

 **And when I finally showed her the scene she said "Its saucy, but not messy, like good pasta"**

 **On a more serious note, I just wanted to say a massive thank you for all the lovely PM's I got of people in regards to my previous message, there are now words, you are all too kind.**

 **I think some people are liking this story, although it is pretty cliché and shit, soz.**

 **Next update hopefully some point next week!**

 **Keep leaving reviews, they help so much!**

 **Ps. I know they are loads of mistakes and typos but oh well .. :D**

 **:)**


	13. You Might Hate my Words

Chapter 12 – You Might Hate my Words but You Know That I'm Right

 **Title taken from the lyric 'if I argue the point then we yell and we fight and I won't be home for the rest of the night. You might hate my words but you know that I'm right" by The Story So Far (The song title is 'Clairvoyant')**

Bellamy

Well, fuck, if this wasn't awkward. Clarke scrambled away from him, breathing heavily from the fright, her cheeks blushed the most ferocious shade of red. Her lips were swollen from kissing him and he bit down the swell of pride he felt that he was the one to cause it, smirking slightly.

"AHHHH!" Raven shouted one last time, and slammed the bedroom door shut.

"Shit." Clarke cursed violently.

 _Shit_ Bellamy thought in return before bursting out into hysterical laugher. She watched him, mouth agape and horrified. She grabbed his discarded shirt and whipped him with it, eyes bulging out her head when it made him laugh harder. He rolled back, covering his mouth and stifling giggles.

"This _isn't funny."_ She hissed, biting back a laugh along with him. The stitches she'd drawn on her face had smudged, the green paint on her face fading. She pulled herself up, but not before she hit him playfully on the back of the head and started to pace.

"Shit Bell, what are we going to do? What are we going to tell them? _Damn it._ " She cursed, kicking the bottom of her bed.

"Alright, princess. Calm down its not that bad." He teased, watching her with a fond look in his eyes.

"Not that bad?!" She questioned, horrified. "Bellamy! Of course it is, we – we were"

"Kissing?" He finished, smiling.

" _Yes._ " She whispered, motioning frantically for him to quieten down. She pulled her hair out the bun on her head that was under the wig and sighed, flopping down backwards on her bed. "Look. I- I wanna get dressed. I'll see you tomorrow, alright?" He watched her carefully, rising from the floor and grabbing his T-shirt.

"Don't stress, Clarke. She's drunk, she won't even remember by the morning. Just relax, okay?"

"Bellamy, you don't get it do you? We have to stop doing this alright? Its- look we're just friends okay? You need to stop kissing me and I don't know, I think we should just go back to how it was and-"

" _I_ need to stop kissing _you?_ " He asked irritated. "Hate to break it to you, princess but I'm pretty sure both times were not totally one sided, or do you wanna just platonically take my shirt off again?" Her cheeks blushed violently. He knew he was pushing it.

"You're such an ass." She muttered, grabbing a makeup wipe out of her top drawer and taking off the Halloween makeup.

"An ass you evidentially have unresolved feelings for because I sure hope this has been more than just a casual make out session."

"Please, Bellamy." She sighed, closing her eyes. "Not right now."

"I'm sorry if confronting your feelings wasn't on your agenda today but I sure as hell am not going to get used again. So tell me now: is this something or not?" She ignored him, throwing the used makeup wipe in the bin beside her dresser. "Please." He said softer this time, sitting on the edge of her bed, watching her walk in front of him. She turned at the soft change in his voice. Her piercing blue eyes were glassy with fatigue, her bottom lip shaking slightly.

"I don't know what to do." She whispered finally, her eyes locked on his. Behind the door, the party still raged on, the low beat of the music and shrill laugh of their guests the only thing they could hear, but even that felt a million miles away. She walked closer to him, slowly, reaching her hand out to him. He interlaced their fingers, her right hand gripping the hair at the back of his neck, their foreheads pressed together. She lingered there a few minutes, her breath slightly shaky. She was no longer cool and collected Clarke. She pulled back, looking deeply into his eyes. "I don't know what to do." She repeated, swallowing hard.

"I know." He whispered back, tucking her a loose strand of hair behind her ear, caressing her check lightly, the pad of his thumb running along her bottom lip. She closed her eyes at the contact.

"Look, I'm really tired. I'm going to get some sleep, alright? I'll see you in the morning. We can figure it out later." She promised, backing away. He nodded.

"I'm sorry." He mumbled, knowing he went too far earlier. She needed time. He could give her that. He just had to be more patient.

"No." She said sternly, looking down. "Don't apologise. _I'm_ sorry. I'll- I'll talk to you tomorrow." He nodded, leaning over and bringing his lips down on her forehead slowly. She closed her eyes, remembering the moment.

"Goodnight, princess." He said gently, leaving the room.

Clarke

She didn't go back outside her room. She'd leave the cleaning up to Raven and Octavia. Instead, she got dressed into an oversized tshirt and shorts and buried herself under her duvet covers, wanting to wash her mind with bleach to forget the embarrassment of what just happened. Well, damn. She was fucked. He knew. He freaking _knew._ He'd seen right through her.

Would being with Bellamy be such a bad thing? The little voice inside her head asked her as she lay in the darkness, alone, watching the night sky with the curtains open. Would it really be so bad if she let herself admit to him how she felt? Maybe… maybe things would be better. They were good together. He was undoubtedly her best friend. They could make one another laugh like no other, the kind of laugh where you feel yourself getting abs and you're unable to breathe properly. He was her 'guy'. He was the one she turned to, the one she could drag anywhere, fall back on and trust irrevocably. There was no one else she felt that way with. She was close with Raven and had grown very close to Octavia over the past few months, but… they didn't share the same bond. Bellamy and Clarke could talk about _anything_ and did. They done everything together, they always had each others back. She'd trust him with her own life. Maybe being with him would be just like that but… more. She couldn't even deny it to him personally, she was embarrassingly attracted to him and had been from the day she bumped into him the first day she met him on the stairs.

But, on the other hand, they argued _constantly_ and the bickering was non-stop. What if they decided they were doing this and that amplified? What if they started to slowly loathe the other, they started to hate the things that annoyed them and they lost everything they worked so hard for? What if she lost him? Was it really worth it? She wasn't sure.

Bellamy wasn't the most open guy, he pushed almost everyone away or kept a distance at least, expect her. She'd seen an emotional and vulnerable part of him she knew for a fact her would never let anyone else see. Everything she felt for him, the trust and the friendship and the love, she knew it was returned wholeheartedly, without him saying a word. It was in the way he would pick her up from night shifts to make sure she got home safely. It was in the way he would buy her favourite chocolate bar when she was having a bad day. It was in the way he said "this made me think of you", "It's okay, I couldn't sleep anyway", "You can borrow mine", "Come here, let me fix it".

And if that was the case, why was this so difficult? He was right, she couldn't just use him, she needed to face it head on. She needed to figure shit out if anything. She needed to make a decision. Should she take the chance, let herself admit to him that she'd fallen in love and potentially lose everything? Or be smart, and keep what they had now, before another incident like Finn ever occurred again? She'd been hurt. And that pain loomed over her mind while she pondered this into the early hours of the morning. Past everyone leaving and the music stopping, past Octavia opening her door and drunkenly pulling back the covers to sleep beside her. She couldn't go back to Bellamy until she was sober. She'd done this a few times, texting Bellamy claiming to be having 'girl talk' and too tired to come back up. He probably assumed the three girls were talking about him.

She didn't sleep well at all. Tossing and turning and overthinking until the first few rays of sunlight filtered through the curtains, casting soft shadows around the room. She got up and showered, washing away the remains of a confusing night. She dressed quickly in the bathroom and grabbed Octavia a glass of water and paracetamol, placing them on her bedside table for when she woke.

Clarke wasn't sure what to do with herself. Their apartment was a state. She couldn't believe how messy it had gotten when she was playing Mario kart with him. But she stuck to her guns, she wouldn't clean it because it was their party and she had nothing to do with it, technically it was meant to happen at Bellamy's so she really shouldn't bother herself. After ten minutes of saying that to herself over and over she found herself with cleaning spray, a cloth and rubbish bin scrubbing away the remnants of a drunken night. She popped in her headphones, blasting her music and got on with it. Cleaning the apartment helped her focus on something else, rather than what was at hand. Yay or nay? She couldn't think.

Raven wandered out a few hours later, her hair a riot on top of her head and makeup smeared across her face. Clarke pulled out her headphones and laughed at the sight.

"Oh shut up." Raven moaned, switching on the kettle. "Why are you cleaning, I told you I would do it." She said grumpily, motioning to Clarke wiping the fake blood off the walls.

"I had nothing better to do. I don't mind." Clarke assured her hungover friend, throwing another ruined tea towel into a rubbish bin that was beside her. Raven made herself coffee, wincing at the noise of the kettle and lay on the couch, nursing the mug with both her hands.

"I don't feel so good." Clarke laughed, grabbing her medicine. Raven thanked her.

"What the hell happened last night?"

"Your guess is as good as mine."

"Oh my God." Clarke gasped.

"I know." She took the paracetamol, holding her pounding head. Did Raven remember what happened?

"What were you drinking?"

"I don't know, but it burned on the way down. Jasper brought it."

"Probably nothing legal then." She joked.

"Oh, ha-ha." Raven replied dryly. "Where did you go last night? Finn was here right? I remember that."

"Uh, yeah. Lincoln and Bellamy sorted him out." Raven barked out a laugh.

"Where did you go last night? Or was I too drunk?" Raven asked. Clarke laughed nervously.

"I was just in my room. I wasn't really feeling it I suppose." Raven pouted.

"Aw buddy."

Clarke crashed onto the sofa beside her and Raven shushed her, claiming she was making too much noise. As they started to bicker, Octavia came out of Clarke's room.

"Oh, look who rose from the dead." She teased as Octavia slumped beside her on the couch, cradling her legs.

"Oi. Why did you crash in her room, my room is obviously better." Raven asked, pretending to be offended.

"Dr. Griffin was a safer bet, Reyes. She would've kept me alive." The three laughed. "Speaking of… Griffin… what happened between you and my brother last night." Clarke stomach plummeted.

"W-what?" She stumbled out. Raven looked confused.

"What do you mean? Raven went into your room and started screaming to me about how you two were making out! So… did you finally tell him?" Clarke froze. Completely and utterly froze. Raven did too, trying desperately to retrace her steps.

"OH MY GOD OH YEAH!" She jumped up, her coffee forgotten about. "CLARKE YOU NEED TO TELL US EVERYTHING."

"Um, minus the gory details though, he is my brother." Octavia smirked.

"I'm not telling you anything, nothing happened. You were drunk, you were seeing things."

"I was drunk not high, now stop denying and spill the beans before I make you." Clarke looked frantically around the room, looking for anything to help get her out of this situation. Usually, at moments like these, she would call Bellamy and he'd find a way to rescue her. The overwhelming thought that that wasn't an option here struck her hard. She couldn't lose him.

Instead, she grabbed her phone off the coffee table and quickly dialled Wells.

"Oh no you don't!" Raven shouted reaching for her phone. Clarke fought her off but before long Octavia started clobbering over her trying to grasp the phone. The three girls fought for the phone, Clarke heard the blissful sound of ringing and the soft voice of her friend.

"Hello?" A female voice said uncertainly. Raven stood up, her hangover seemingly forgotten and jumped onto Clarke's back. Octavia went straight for the knees, causing Clarke to crash to the ground, screaming into the phone.

"SASHA? IS THAT SASHA? Look I know you don't know me but I am Wells' friend and I need HELP. HEEELLPP!" She screamed as the air was knocked out of her as Raven finally pried the phone from her hands.

"Oh my god, Clarke are you okay? Clarke?! WELLS!" She heard on the other end, the girls voice coming out scared and desperate. Raven sat on Clarke, with Octavia holding down her legs. She thrashed around screaming to Sasha to get them off her.

"Hi there, Sasha is it? My name is Raven Reyes and I am Clarke's roommate. Currently, Clarke is lying on the floor and with the assistance of my friend we are making sure she doesn't move until she tells us what happened when she was caught making out with a guy she's in love with."

"Put it on loud speaker!" Octavia grunted out, struggling to hold her legs down.

"Oh my God, so she's okay?" They could almost hear the girl's relief on the other end of the phone.

"She's great! A little mad because she doesn't like to confront her feelings and is afraid to admit it to him and I know she's planning where to hide my body but she'll forgive me eventually. You know, when I'm her maid of honour."

" _Please."_ Octavia scoffed. "I am obviously going to be the maid of honour." The two started to bicker and debate, while Clarke had the opportunity she wrestled herself free and snatched the phone.

"Hi, Sasha. I'm so sorry. I really am."

"No it's okay Clarke. In fact it's nice to properly meet you." She sounded friendly and she hadn't hung up yet. Points for her.

"Yeah. It is." She laughed into the phone. Raven and Octavia pulled themselves up, silently angry.

"If you don't mind me asking, was it Bellamy that they were talking about?" Clarke couldn't help but burn bright red, embarrassment seeping through her veins.

"Uh… ha-ha… yeah. It was actually." She scratched the back of her neck. "How did you guess?"

"I just remember Wells really liked him. And he mentioned a few times that he liked you both together. Look, I know I'm a stranger and all but I remember how I felt before Wells admitted her liked me. It felt awful. I was scared we wouldn't be able to be friends anymore, I liked him so much it was ridiculous. But Clarke, honestly, he is the most important thing that has ever happened to me. I don't know your situation, and I know I have no right commenting on it, but I will say that some things are worth taking a risk for." The silence that followed after was thoughtful. She looked over to the girls, remembering the phone was on speaker and watched them nod at her sadly.

"Thank you." She whispered to Sasha, not quite understanding the emotion she was feeling. "I approve." She said jokingly, trying to lighten the mood. Sasha gave out a hearty laugh.

"Why thank you. I was actually really nervous about meeting you." She admitted. This took Clarke by surprise.

"Oh, really? How?"

"Wells talks so highly of you. Your friendship is beautiful. I just really wanted you to like me ha-ha." She laughed nervously.

"Wells is like a brother to me. Any friend of his is a friend of mine. You two are perfect together." She replied honestly.

"That's very kind of you to say. Anyway, I can let you talk to him. He's just come out the shower. Sorry I answered his phone, I thought it was mind at first but I saw your name pop up."

"Don't be silly. Tell Wells I'll call him tomorrow. And save my number onto your own phone. I'll talk to you soon."

"Will do. Goodbye, Clarke."

"Bye, Sasha."

"SHIT." She screamed, throwing her phone onto the couch and began to pace. "I don't know what to do, I don't know what to do, I don't know what to do." Octavia stood up and grabbed her wrists gently.

"Yes you do." She told her softly, holding her gaze. Clarke nodded slowly, muttering under her breath as she walked into her bedroom, closing the door behind her carefully.

It took a long time for her to buck up the courage and tap his name on her phone. She sat on her bed looking out the window, watching the day pass her by, going over and over what to say to him in her head. When the line started to ring, it dawned on her that he was probably about to start his shift at the bar. As she went to hang up, not daring to leave a voicemail, she heard his gruff voice at the end of the line.

"Evening, princess." He drawled out. She could hear cars in the background of the call. He was probably walking to work.

"Evening?" she pulled the phone away from her ear and checked the time at the top of the screen. Almost half six at night. How long did she mope for? "Wow, I didn't realise the time."

"Yeah… is O still at your place?" He wondered.

"Uh, yeah. Yeah she's with Raven." She replied thinly.

"Okay." An awkward silence occurred. "Everything okay?" He asked, probably wondering why she was calling.

"Uh, yeah! Everything is great. Dandy. Better than ever."

"Okay?" He sounded really uncertain.

"Do you think I could meet you? I really need to talk to you."

"Oh, well I'm actually on my way to work right now. You want to come down to the bar? First drink on me."

"Uh. Its actually kinda important. I'd rather talk to you… privately." She cringed at herself.

"Alright… you working tomorrow?" he asked her.

"No, actually."

"Why don't I come round tomorrow then?"

"Uh… can you come round after your shift? I just… I uh really don't think I'll say anything if I sleep on it. Do you know what I mean? I just, uh, yeah. Is that okay?"

"Of course. I'll be there around one okay?"

"Perfect."

"Hey, princess? Are you okay?"

"Yeah." She sighed. "Yeah I'm okay."

"Good. I'll see you soon."

"See you."

She hung up the phone, throwing it to the end of her bed. She could do this. She had to do this.

 **Sorry I was gone. I'm really really sorry. And it's probably no use explaining why. But you're more than welcome to inbox me like many of you have been doing.**

 **Thank you for your kind messages and sticking with this story. You're all amazing. Enjoy!**

 **Ps. I haven't been able to go back and edit this, so it's probably got millions of typos and errors. I'm so sorry! But at least its something, right?**


End file.
